One Word Simply Isn't Enough
by galindaby
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots based on one word each. Well, rather the beginning of a series. Absolutely Klaine-centered. Live with it :  Read and enjoy!  well, let's at least hope so...
1. Attraction

_Well, hello there :) Since I've desperately needed to write some more Klaine for some time now but couldn't really decide what to write about (there were just too many ideas in my head), I let fate decide. This will hopefully (at least that's what's planned) end up as a series of drabbles and maybe oneshots inspired by one word each. And since I can write about almost everything once I find some inspiration but am unfortunately uncreative when it comes to finding that inspiration, I sort of misused Scrabble and just pulled out some letters to see how many words I could get out of them and if those words somehow inspired me to write something. They obviously did :) Though I admit that I cheated a bit and also took some of the German words and simply translated them (such as the one you see below). But hey, German Scrabble sort of lacks some letters that are much more important in English, so don't sue me ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading and maybe have some one word prompts to help me out :) The plan is to write a drabble or oneshot each day (at least until I've got to return to university), so if you don't hate this, keep your eyes open for the next chap ;)_

_Oh, before I forget it: this is currently not betaed. So please don't kill me if there are any mistakes. I appreciate constructive criticism and if any of you out there feel the need to correct anything in here, feel free to do so. Just don't be too hard on me xD_

**Attraction**

Most people don't believe in love at first sight. For the longest time, Blaine Anderson had been one of them. In fact, it took him quite some time to realize what it was even though it was right in front of him all that time.

That fateful day one certain Kurt Hummel had stopped him on the stairwell would forever be engraved in his memory. And even back then, in all his glorious obliviousness, he had felt it. This immediate attraction. His heart had stopped for a moment there, only to restart beating at a rate that surely couldn't be healthy.

And it had happened time and time again. Whenever he would look into those bright, beautiful eyes. Somehow, he had managed to ignore it for weeks, months even. When Kurt had told him he had expected to be the one Blaine would serenade on Valentine's, he hadn't known what to do with himself. What was it he felt for his supposedly best friend?

It was only when Kurt sang Blackbird that the epiphany finally hit him. Of course. Why on earth would his heart stop beating and then race like crazy whenever he looked into those fascinating glasz eyes if it wasn't love? His breath didn't catch when he looked at David or Wes. It didn't with Jeremiah, or with Rachel, for that matter.

At last, he recognized the attraction he had felt on that very first encounter. And it had grown. Every minute passed in the presence of Kurt had made him fall harder. Whenever he thought he knew all there was to him, he revealed something else that caught him completely off guard. Kurt had kept Blaine on his toes from the very beginning.

Looking back, he realized how blind he had really been. How many times had he stared at Kurt, amazed at how one person could be so utterly gorgeous inside and out? How many times had he asked himself how he had gotten so lucky to be friends with someone like Kurt? And all this time, he had been just one step away from becoming more.

All those stupid things he had done... the GAP disaster, Rachel's party, the sexy lessons... it was just him trying to deny what was right in front of him. Because, after all, he was just a teenage boy and had no clue what he was doing. It wasn't all that bad to be turned down by a guy he barely knew or try something with a girl. But if things didn't work out with Kurt...

To sum it up, he was scared. Scared enough to push aside his feelings and hurt those of the most important person in his life in the process. Just great, Blaine. But now things were different. He was sure of what he was feeling now. And if Kurt would still have him, Blaine would take that leap of faith and rely on that still growing attraction that had been there from day one to keep them together for the rest of their lives.

Because he had been looking for Kurt forever and now that he finally opened his eyes, he wouldn't let him go if he could help it.


	2. Fire

_So, I'm keeping my promise :) Here's the second part and I just hope I didn't exaggerate with the metaphor... Anyway, have fun reading this :) And stay tuned for the next part coming up tomorrow ;) _

**Fire**

Whenever they touched, it was like fire. Sometimes, Kurt was surprised to find his skin unblemished after Blaine pulled his hand away. Of course Mr. Oblivious in person never noticed anything weird about physical contact between them. Of course not.

And it wasn't just touch. Blaine made him melt to the floor and light up like a bonfire at the same time. All this never-ending energy and adorableness and much too dapper behavior for anyone living in the 21st century... It probably would have bothered Kurt in anyone else, but this was _Blaine_.

It was well known that Kurt Hummel was very forgiving in lacks in character when it came to his crushes. He had ignored Finn's at times almost painfully dense comments (and behavior) and even done his best not to flinch at Sam's badly dyed hair. And so far, he had put up with Blaine serenading another guy (who consequently got fired because he was still in the closet and would probably have gone to jail anyway if he had agreed to date Blaine), with Blaine kissing his best friend and thinking he was bi and with Blaine telling him to the face that he was _not _sexy. Not to forget the fact that it was Blaine's fault Kurt had gotten the Talk from his Dad, as he was very well aware.

To sum it up, Kurt was aware that Blaine had his flaws. Many of them, actually. And he was willing to put up with all of them because the way he burnt for Blaine couldn't be compared to the silly crushed he'd had on Finn or Sam. For him, at least, this was real and he knew it. He'd much rather have Finn yelling in his face that he was straight and Kurt would never stand any chance whatsoever than Blaine telling him casually that he had no sex appeal at all.

So he waited. He'd long ago resigned himself to the fact that the way his heart, soul, body, damn it, his entire _being _burnt for Blaine was likely to bring him nothing but pain. He was counting the days until he would finally be able to leave this horrible hole of a town, state even and become the star he was destined to be. Somewhere where he'd be able to walk down the street without having slurs thrown at him, somewhere where he could hope to find someone that would help him move on and get over yet another unrequited love.

But hope refused to die and in the end he was waiting for Blaine to at last return his affections as much as he looked forward to his chance of finally leaving Ohio. While most of him was more than just surprised when Blaine confessed that he actually _did _feel the same, that tiny spark of hope in a far-off corner of his heart celebrated its victory by practically drowning his system in endorphins. When their lips met in that kiss they had both anticipated forever the fire took hold of him, burning him wholly, but this time without causing any pain whatsoever. It was fireworks and the safe feeling of finally coming home and the scalding heat of passion all in one and it was confusing as hell but just felt _so right_.

It was Blaine who pulled away and in the brief second their eyes locked before he looked away, Kurt realized that he was feeling it, too. They were both burning and somehow, Blaine had managed to ignore the quiet glow and occasional spark that had been between them all along. But now the fire had been lit and there was just no way either of them could ignore its blazing glory. And Kurt, for his part, was just fine with that.


	3. Forever

_That's actually not a word from my nice little Scrabble list, but a suggestion of Fauxfire101 (thank you so much for the idea, by the way, that word literally inspired about a million ideas in my head :D). I just thought I'd put it here because it was just so easy to find something to write for it. So, since that one's not from my list, there'll be two chapters today, though I'm not sure when I'll be done with the next one. Thought it'd interest you ;) _

**Forever**

Blaine has no idea what he's doing. Well, of course he hasn't, since he's just a teenage boy and all. But whenever he looks at Kurt, he knows that he's got to be doing something right because otherwise, how would this perfect angel still be at his side?

That's a question that's practically haunting Blaine whenever he's got the time to think about it. How does he still have Kurt? When he looks back, all he sees is a bunch of mistakes. He screwed up again and again and every time, Kurt forgives him and welcomes him back into his arms.

Blaine has wanted Kurt's senior year to be magical. So far, he's done a great job ruining it. Without Blaine, Kurt probably would have been Tony. Without Blaine, there wouldn't have been so much tension between Kurt and Finn. Without Blaine, Kurt wouldn't have had to put up with Sebastian and nearly got surgery himself.

The second Blaine mentions any of those concerns, though, he's effectively shut up by Kurt's lips. Because for Kurt, his senior year _is _magical. Blaine has been there every step of the way. He is the one holding Kurt together whenever it becomes too much (and no, it's not always Blaine's fault!). Blaine almost broke down in tears of joy when they told him about the letter from NYADA. It doesn't matter that Kurt hasn't been Tony. There'll be other plays, musicals, maybe even a Broadway production in the future. And Blaine deserved the role either way, so Kurt couldn't possibly be mad at him for getting it.

It's true, they've had their share of fights this year, but they've helped them grow. Without Sebastian and the Scandal's incident, would they have worshiped their first time the way they had? Would they have been as sure about them as a pair as they had been, would it have been just as magical? Would Kurt know the depth of Blaine's feelings for him they way he does now if Blaine didn't throw himself in front of his boyfriend without so much as a second thought?

Now that Blaine comes to think of it that way, he can't help but feel that the obstacles they've had to face and those that are still ahead of them are an important part of their relationship, too. Without them, he could never be as sure as he is that they'll survive the year apart, that they'll survive college and whatever comes then. He's aware that it'll be hard and sure, he has his moments of doubt. Kurt has them, too. But deep down, Blaine knows with his heart and his soul that they belong and that they can last forever if they don't stop trying.


	4. Free

_A little late, this one. Most of it has spend a few hours on my laptop, I didn't really have the time to write the end until now. But here it is, more or less punctual xD_

**Free**

It was a phenomenon Kurt found hard to describe. How could anyone feel free in a city like Lima, Ohio? Where he couldn't walk down the halls of his own high school without having slurs thrown in his direction by some jock or other or the obviously obligatory disgusted look from a Cheerio?

Well, the answer to that question was rather simple: It was all the doing of one certain Blaine Anderson. Even though they could barely hold hands in public without having to fear some form of violent reaction, not to mention kiss, Kurt felt safe and free at his side.

How could he not? Blaine willingly put up with all this for his sake. He had left the security Dalton had provided just so that Kurt could have a magical senior year, just so they could be closer. Kurt would never understand why anyone would deliberately set foot into McKinley High, especially not for him. But he most certainly wasn't about to complain.

Before he'd met Blaine, the school, the whole town, even, had seemed like a prison. Everything and everyone had tried to drag him down and keep him from achieving his dreams (or at least told him he couldn't do it, anyway). Glee had been his only escape and even there the others had either ignored him or didn't really think he would make it – with the exception of Rachel who obviously thought he was talented enough to pose a threat, which in turn led to her stealing every solo he could have got.

Now he finally had someone who believed in him unconditionally, who supported him while he chased after his dreams. Of course, Burt had never told him he couldn't do it, but he just didn't understand the way Blaine did. No one understood Kurt the way Blaine did. Sometimes, he even had the feeling that boy knew more about him than he knew himself.

As long as he had Blaine, no bully in this world could ever touch him again. They could beat him all they wanted but they would never break him. Kurt knew that the year he was going to spend in New York would be amazing – it was New York, after all, and he would finally be doing what he dreamed of, one of his best friends at his side – but even in the city of his dreams he wouldn't feel truly free to be himself until Blaine would join him.

Therefore he just tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand, ignoring the dirty looks and enjoying his last weeks of freedom in Lima, Ohio as long as they lasted.


	5. Cat

_So, another chapter. This one takes place in the future (in New York of course, because where else would they be seven years from now? ;) ) and it's all dialogue – just something I wanted to try and it seemed right for this one. Just imagine what happens in the gaps ;) (If you really have no idea, you can of course ask me, but I think it's rather clear xD)_

**Cat**

"But Ku-urt! You said we could get a puppy!"  
>"I never said anything about a puppy, Blaine. You just heard what you wanted to hear."<p>

"Either way, we never said anything about getting a cat!"

"That's because I didn't 'get' a cat. I found her on the street, just skin and bones and meowing pathetically. How could I leave her in the pouring rain like that, Blaine?"

"A cat, Kurt! Cats are evil."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's a harmless, underweight ball of fur. How is she evil?"

"Cats purr at you one second and the next you have claw marks down your face."

"Someone having bad experience with cats?"

"My aunt had a cat. That little spawn of evil never passed on an opportunity to claw at me."

"Aww, poor Blainers. Don't worry, Patty won't claw at you, will you, Patty?"

"Patty? You named the cat Patty? You found her on the street like five minutes ago and you already named her? When? We spend most of that time arguing!"

"I always knew that I would name my cat Patty."

"Wait a second! Since when did you plan on getting a cat?"

"I always wanted a cat someday. The only reason I never had one is that Dad is allergic."

"And why exactly didn't you tell me you wanted a cat? We're together for seven years now and you never told me you wanted a cat!"

"Oh, well, it just never came up. And I knew you wanted a puppy and both doesn't always work so I never brought it up."

"So you listened to my ramblings about how I wanted a dog all that time and you never once told me that you'd rather have a cat?"

"You just sounded so excited when you talked about it and I mean, a cat doesn't need that much attention and we could still get one when we're too old to handle a dog-" ... "Not that I want to sound ungrateful, but what was that for?"

"For being you. And you know, I think I can put up with that little ball of fur, as you put it. If you want to keep her, than we'll manage that somehow. I mean, I want a friendly puppy anyway and if he can't stand that tiny little cat, then-"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But shouldn't we bring that fur ball of yours to a vet? She doesn't look too healthy..."

"Our fur ball, Blaine. Would you hold her for a bit? I want to drop a few things off before we go."

"Can't you just give them to me and I put them away? - Oh, alright. Kurt? Kurt? I think she just purred at me. Kurt! Now she licks my hand! What do I do?"

"Just pet her head a bit. She probably won't bite."

"_Probably_?"

"Blaine, calm down. It's just a cat. Here, give her back. We can go now, if it makes you feel better."

"I hope you know I'm just doing that because I love you. I haven't been that close to a cat since I was eight."

"I love you, too. You'll get used to it, honey."

"Seems I have to."

"Don't you worry, she likes you. She's my cat, after all."


	6. Dear

So, this one's a letter Blaine's writing to Kurt during Blaine's senior year (in other words: when Kurt's off to New York). Thus, it's obviously future!Klaine ;) I'm considering writing a second part in which Kurt writes a reply, so: All in favor, hands up now xD (I'm probably going to write it anyway, but I'm not quite sure right now and reviews would help that decision a lot)

**Dear**

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know that mailing you would be faster (as would be calling or texting you), but I just felt the need to write you a letter. It seems more romantic and I know you love romance so I'm rather positive you won't complain. We once joked about writing love letters to each other while you're in New York, do you remember? That day Finn almost walked in on us?_

_Well, anyway, for me, it wasn't exactly a joke. I don't really know what I'm writing here, I just know that I miss you so much and this felt right. So, I would appreciate it if you'd reply. God, that sounds formal. I'm obviously no good at writing love letters. Or it's that I'm bad at romance, once again._

_Whatever it is, I started to write this to tell you how much I love you and how I can't wait for the year to be over so I can join you there. I want to see that dreamy expression you get every time you talk about the city up close for a change. And not through Skype. _

_I never knew how much of a privilege it really was to see you're beautiful face every single day, to be able to touch you whenever I wanted to. I'm not even talking about sex (though I miss that, too, a lot even, don't you worry), just holding your hand or even brushing up against your shoulder. I miss your voice and I miss you singing to me and I miss your smile and your laugh and just lying next to you and staring into your eyes for hours..._

_To sum it up, I miss you. Badly so. And I know that I see you almost every day and hear your voice and your laugh but it's just not the same when there's such a long distance between us and nothing but our laptops to keep us connected. _

_Don't get me wrong: I love that you made it to New York and that you're living your dreams. I could never be mad at you for doing what you love. I just wish I could be there with you. I wish I could make time go faster until you'll finally be able to visit again. I want to hold you and just be here with you. Well, not necessarily here, but you know what I mean. _

_I know I'm rambling but I just can't help it. Even thinking about you and how much I miss you turns my brain into mush. I usually spend my time daydreaming of our future and all the things we will do once I'll join you in the Big Apple. I almost have our wedding planned out in my head, even though I know that's quite pointless since you'll probably insist on doing everything yourself. _

_Anyway, enough of me and my boring life. How are things with Rachel? I know you keep me posted all the time, but I thought you would appreciate a bit of space to vent about the more annoying parts (because I know there are lots of them, don't you dare deny it!). Is she still interrupting you while you're working on essays just so you help her rehearse for one audition or another? (You know, if the both of us were there, I'm sure I could find a way to keep her from spontaneously bursting into your room without asking for entrance first...)_

_I could think of so many other things to say but writing all of them down would take an incredible amount of time (and paper). So if you don't think this idea of writing letters is complete rubbish, just tell me all about your life in New York. About that Ben guy and Michelle and this horrible drama-prof. I want to hear (or rather read) it all, in detail. Because writing it down is different from a few casual remarks on the phone, trust me on that. I'll shut up now._

_I love you and miss you beyond words,_

_Blaine_


	7. Peace

_I didn't forget about the response letter from Kurt, but since no one showed any reaction and I'm still not sure about it, I just continued with another word from my list :) Have fun reading,_

_galindaby_

**Peace**

Kurt closed his eyes, humming in contentment. It was a lazy winter afternoon with nothing to do and for once, Blaine and Kurt actually had the time to just bask in each other's presence. So they ended up starting to watch a movie both of them had already memorized, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, arms wrapped around each other, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Things had been busy those last few weeks, hell, months even (but then, they always were with the New Directions). Kurt had missed the times he would just cuddle into his boyfriend and forget about the world and finally feel at peace. Because that just was something no one but Blaine could make him feel.

As they lay on the couch in the Hudmel's living-room, breathing together, they let the rush that was Christmas be and shut the rest of the world out. This was their time and they most certainly wouldn't waste it worrying about the perfect present for some relative or other. They would just lie there, caught in their own little world and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Things like NYADA applications and a year apart and Regionals didn't matter. That was all in the future and now was the present and they would make the most of it. They would take it one step at a time and try not to worry too much. Things would happen when they happened, whether they wasted precious time that could be spent together thinking about them or not.

And in the end, both of them were sure that they would make it. Up until now they had faced everything that came their way together and so far it had worked for them. So why shouldn't it work in the future, too? For now, all the doubts and questions were pushed aside and they enjoyed the peace they were offering each other, not just because they didn't know how long they would be able to do just that, but simply because they could and be satisfied with that.


	8. Hiss

_So this one's quite a bit longer than I meant it to be, but well. What happened, happened, so read and enjoy, despite the length ;)_

**Hiss**

There was this noise Blaine kept making and Kurt didn't know what to make of it. The moment a make-out session would get too heated, he would let out a quiet hiss and pull back, usually starting a random conversation to cover his move.

Kurt couldn't help but feel hurt at his boyfriend's actions. The whole Animal catastrophe was still quite vivid in his head and it seemed Blaine's opinion on his sexiness hadn't changed much. Maybe this hiss he kept making before pushing Kurt away was a sign of his disgust? But then again, why would he even make out with someone he was disgusted with or at least didn't feel attracted to?

The only reason Kurt could come up with was that Blaine dated him because he pitied him. And as much as Kurt loved Blaine and would do almost anything to make him stay, he most certainly wouldn't keep the boy if that meant losing his last shreds of dignity. Sometimes they felt like all he had left and he refused to stay in a relationship where the partners weren't equals sharing their love but one pitying the other and feeling obliged to act their part.

Thus, Kurt was more than determined to bring the topic up the next time Blaine would let out that little hiss that tore his heart apart whenever he had to hear it. He didn't have to wait too long. A few days after Kurt had come to the conclusion that he was nothing but a pity date, it happened again. Burt was busy at the garage and Carole was still off at work, too. Finn was over at Puck's. Naturally, that resulted in an especially heated make-out session in an empty house, even though it started out innocently enough as a movie marathon.

Not even a few minutes into it, Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, once more accompanied by that little hiss. Kurt's patience was more than worn out and he lost it. He had meant to broach the subject carefully but he was too furious to keep to his plan and instead started snapping at his boyfriend.

"What the hell is it with that hiss?"

Blaine blinked, absolutely confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever things get a little more... intimate between us, you push me away and hiss like you were seeing a particularly disgusting spider or something. What is the matter with you? Am I that disgusting that you can't even keep up the good boyfriend facade for the sake of my pitiful self?"

"Kurt! Of course you're not disgusting and since when are you pitiful?"

"Well, obviously your opinion on me being sexy hasn't changed too much since our Animal performance and you're just with me because you felt bad for the poor little diva with gas pains that would never get anyone else..."

Blaine actually looked like he were in physical pain at that point.

"Kurt, will you shut up for a minute and let me talk! I don't think that you're not sexy and I don't date you because I pity you or something. Actually, I admire you quite a lot and the fact that you definitely _are _way too sexy for your own good is why we're even having this conversation right now!"

Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath to get out what he needed to say next.

"Did Finn ever tell you the story with the mail man?"

"Yes, he did. That's why I never even let him so much as touch my car. But what's that to do with anything?"

"Did he tell you what he uses that memory for?"

Kurt's blank look was all the answer Blaine needed. With another sigh, he continued his explanation.

"I spoke to him a few weeks ago when I waited for you to get ready for our movie night out and we watched some football game for a bit. I don't even remember how we got there, but Finn told me that when things get a little too much when he's making out with a girl, he thinks of that accident with the mail man to prevent anything... inappropriate from happening."

The other boy still didn't look like he got the point so Blaine continued rather reluctantly. He couldn't even look his boyfriend in the eye at this point and instead stared at a particularly interesting patch of carpet.

"Well, I thought that maybe that could work for me, too. But my least sexual memory is not hitting a mail man, but the one time I watched that giant snake eat a whole living mouse in one go. I was about four back then and I'm still not very fond of those little monsters to the present day. The hissing part is rather involuntary, it's probably because of the connection with snakes.

So, you see, it's not that I think you're unattractive, it's rather that you lying on top of me and kissing me like that for more than two minutes shuts my brain down quite effectively and I really don't want to pressure you or anything. But that's sort of difficult if I can't think properly."

By now, Blaine was blushing madly, still concentrating on the patch of carpet. Therefore he missed the smirk slowly spreading on Kurt's face and was taken by surprise when his arm was pulled out under him rather forcefully. He ended up lying on top of his boyfriend, their lips almost touching. The smirk was still evident on Kurt's striking features and even if he hadn't been able to see it, Blaine was sure he would have heard it in his voice.

"So, since now you're on top of me instead of the other way round... Better this way?"

Where did his shy little baby penguin go? That (most definitely sexy) smirk and the quite seductive voice he was using and the way his body felt underneath Blaine's, pressed closely together... Nope, not better. Worse even.

It seemed like Blaine would have to learn to control himself by other means, though, since he most certainly wouldn't pull away from the amazing kiss Kurt was pressing to his lips, or the tongue that was entering his mouth – or the way those hips arched up into him or the moan he swallowed with his own mouth... Nope, no way. He was staying right there and he would keep his hormones in check without thinking about disgusting snakes eating their prey alive. So what if he pictured Rachel and Finn making out with each other instead? He was only a teenage boy, after all. And it was certainly much more effective than the snake, anyway...


	9. Strong

**Strong**

It might not always seem that way, but Blaine was well aware that Kurt Hummel was anything but weak. Whenever he feared that his boyfriend would give in to all the hatred around him he just stood taller and took it with pride.

That was one of the things Blaine loved most about Kurt. Not just that he would always zig when he thought he would zag, but that hidden strength hardly anyone assumed to be there. He himself hadn't seen it initially (though admittedly, Blaine could be obliviousness in person and thus wasn't exactly the best example of attentiveness).

Still, he had learned quickly enough that Kurt wasn't easy to mess with. He always came out the better person whenever he was forced into a dispute, whether it was with his bullies or his friends. When Blaine thought about it, Kurt's honest advice had never failed anyone so far – if the people around him would listen to him, that is.

Blaine himself was also guilty of that sin. Had he listened to Kurt and not to whatever demented part of his brain that told him to serenade Jeremiah, make out with Rachel and try to teach his best friend to be sexy when he himself didn't have that much experience to show, they could have got together months before they actually did. And he could have saved himself quite the amount of embarrassing memories Kurt wouldn't stop teasing him about.

Despite the epiphany Kurt's performance of Blackbird had brought along, Blaine didn't seem to have learned that much from it. He was the one who had let Sebastian happen. Sebastian who had nearly destroyed their relationship so many times. Sebastian who had stolen their ideas for Regionals, who had tried to hurt _his _Kurt. Sebastian, whose influence had nearly led to Blaine pressuring Kurt into something both of them would have regretted afterwards.

Once more, Kurt proved to be the better person (though Blaine wouldn't have minded if that meerkat face had actually gone to jail for a bit, even if that included Santana taping electronic devices under her breast). In fact, by now Blaine had seen so much evidence that Kurt was by far the strongest person he had ever come to know that he frequently asked himself how people even got the idea that he wasn't.

Okay, so Kurt wasn't that intimidating in his physical appearance – not counting his death glares or bitch faces – even though he had more muscles than most would give him credit for by just looking at him. But what really counted was inner strength and one would have to be really ignorant not to notice that Kurt practically burst with it.

That was why Blaine knew, even in his moments of doubt, that they would get through that year apart and everything else that would come their way: If it came down to it, Kurt was strong enough for both of them and as long as neither of them gave up, nothing and no one could break them or their dreams.


	10. Gel

This one was more or less obligatory ;) Because, let's be honest, who doesn't wish for that stupid gel to vanish? The curls are much more fun :)

**Gel**

There was no other way of describing it any more: Kurt had declared open war on Blaine's hair gel. His boyfriend obviously became immune against Kurt's best pout when it came to his hair product. No matter what he tried, Blaine's curls stayed imprisoned in their usual gel helmet.

And Kurt had tried almost everything: He'd more than once canceled a movie night or a coffee date because Blaine refused to let his curls loose. Once they had come to that point in there relationship, he had threatened him with 'no sex for a week'. He had almost literally begged. He had asked nicely, pleaded with him, demanded it.

Still, Blaine Anderson seemed more loyal to his hair gel than to his boyfriend (and yeah, Kurt had tried that one, too. With lots of tears and a pout Blaine usually found irresistible – to no avail). Much too his chagrin, even Kurt wasn't allowed to play with those soft curls. He had seen them more than once, for example when he paid Blaine a surprise visit and the shorter boy just stepped out of the shower. Or when they woke up together after one of those rare nights they could spend with each other.

But as soon as Blaine became aware of the state his hair was on, he would practically sprint to the next bathroom and hide it again from the world (and his boyfriend). Kurt had no idea why because he loved Blaine's curls and was dying to run his fingers through them without all that product sticking to his fingers.

So one day, Kurt finally put his devious plan (he had prepared everything for months now) into action. He had bribed Rachel to call Blaine while they were both at his house and ask him to bring over some of his sheet music so she could familiarize herself with different types of music. She put on a show how panicked she was right before the NYADA finals and how she needed to do everything she possibly could to get in now that she had come so far.

At this point familiar with Rachel's outbursts, Blaine just rolled his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend, agreeing to quickly jump into his car and bring her the music. He made sure Kurt was alright waiting for him before he headed out of the house. The second he couldn't hear Blaine's car any more he was in the bathroom, searching through every cupboard he could find, making sure he got all of his boyfriend's stash.

He even searched the other boy's bedroom. As soon as he was positive that there was not even the tiniest amount of gel left in the household (no one else used hair gel in this family), he fell on the bed, satisfied with himself. Kurt even made sure to somehow record the blood curling scream that escaped his boyfriend when the latter finally realized that all of his hair product was gone (of course he was far away from Blaine's house by that point because it was clear that this had been his doing and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd have survived if he'd been in Blaine's vicinity when he found out).

Since it was a Sunday evening and way too late to get his hands on any hair gel before school the next morning, Blaine had to resign to his fate – which was having to attend school with untamed curly hair for one day. For a second, Kurt was almost certain that his boyfriend would call in sick just to avoid that scenario.

He didn't, though. He kept shooting dirty looks in Kurt's direction all day long – which also applied to the New Direction members who dared to compliment his curls. Kurt did his best to avoid Blaine and to stop the almost uncontrollable laughter that bubbled inside of him whenever his gaze fell on the mass of curls and Blaine's frustrated expression.

He knew that he would have to pay once Blaine got his hands on him and that he couldn't avoid him forever, but his face that day was definitely worth it. Kurt had made at least a dozen pictures and once, in between classes, he had been daring enough to sneak up on the other boy and bury his hands in those delicious curls for a second before the latter could turn around and take vengeance.

Of course Kurt had turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall to escape Blaine's wrath, but when he had looked back for second, he could have sworn that he saw a smile tug at the corners of his boyfriend's mouth. Maybe his revenge wouldn't be too cruel and perhaps Kurt would finally get his chance to run his fingers through those curls for more than a second, after all.


	11. Tape

_I know this idea has been out there a lot, but it was just what came to mind when I got to this word :) So just ignore that a million other people have written something referring to that scenario and enjoy ;) _

**Tape**

Of course Blaine had been aware that Kurt had had countless performances with the New Directions. The number was way bigger than that of the Warbler performances of the last ten years (the council was indeed a bit uptight when it came to performances outside of the choir room that were _not _Sectionals or Regionals).

But before that night, he had thought nothing of it. Since they had met, Blaine had seen Kurt perform often enough. Or so he had thought. He had indeed been quite convinced that by now, he knew all the sides there were to Kurt Hummel.

How wrong he had been proven. Here he was sitting, at three in the morning, staring at his laptop and not quite sure what to think. In the course of the night, someone had send him a mail mostly consisting of a video titled 'Push it'.

Blaine had had no idea what that was supposed to mean but had figured that since it hadn't ended up in his spam, he might as well watch it. And what he had seen had made him question his own sanity. Who in their right mind would call someone like that _not sexy_? If only he had known of that performance before the disaster that turned out to be 'Animal'. _He _probably would have begged _Kurt _for advice on how to be sexy if he had, instead of trying to teach him.

And that hadn't been the last mail of that night. Every few minutes there was a new video to be watched, a new side of Kurt revealed he had never even guessed might exist. Currently, Blaine was trying to recover from 'Born This Way', asking himself what the mysterious sender wanted to achieve with this action. Did he or she want to point out to Blaine how little he actually knew his boyfriend? Did the sender want to break them up the way Sebastian had, just a bit more subtly?

On the other hand, who had been filming all those performances? Blaine was pretty sure that even their enemies hadn't thought that far ahead (let's face it, neither the jocks nor the Cheerios were all that intelligent). Thus someone in Glee club had probably made sure to have the performances taped.

If it was someone from the New Directions, they most certainly didn't aim to break Kurt and Blaine up. As far as he knew, they all were nothing but supportive when it came to them (even Finn, no matter how hard it seemed to believe that at times).

And who did they both know very well who would bother to have all the performances taped and send them to him in the middle of the night? There was only one answer, really. So Blaine decided to just go for it and write back:

_Rachel, you know you could have just shown me those instead of sending me anonymous mails in the middle of the night, right?_

He didn't have to wait too long for a reply. There was another video, but this time it was accompanied by text:

_I guess I should have known that you would put two and two together at some point. I'm only surprised it's taken you so long :P Just kidding. And in my defense I'd like to add that Mercedes was also heavily involved and you can't put all the blame on me._

Blaine just laughed and made to watch the new video when there was another mail.

_Just so you know, the idea to send those in the middle of the night was mine. It did add a bit of mysterious charm to it, didn't it? Anyway, just in case you were wondering, we bribed Wes and Kurt's currently busy watching all the performances of you (with and without the Warblers) he could get his hands on. Mercedes is having a girl's night with him and Tina and she keeps texting me that he's obviously having the time of his life._

With a heavy thud, Blaine's head met his desk. Some of those Warbler performances were ridiculous enough, not to mention that he knew that Wes had somehow got hold of some of the videos of his theme park performances... Up until now, he hadn't shown them to anyone and rather kept them as blackmail material. Blaine distractedly wondered what the girls had offered Wes that he had sold him out just like that.

Heaving a sigh, Blaine came to the conclusion that it was only fair that Kurt got to see all those performances if he got to see all of Kurt's in return. Maybe some of them weren't as bad as he remembered and even if they did make his boyfriend laugh he wouldn't mind. He appreciated every occasion that caused Kurt to laugh wholeheartedly, even if it was at his own expense.

So he simply shrugged the embarrassment off and continued watching Kurt's performances. After all, it was much more fun imagining what he would do to his certainly not baby penguin like boyfriend once he was through all those performances and finally got to see him again...


	12. Tent

_Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday. I wanted to do so in the evening but I was just so dead tired I fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie and I slept through. I really am sorry and I try to avoid it happening again :) Anyway, here's another little dialogue. So have your fun with that. I'll upload another one today to make up for missing out yesterday, but I'm not sure when that one will be up (I'm spending the afternoon at my Grandma's and that can take a while...)_

**Tent**

"Blaine, are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You just don't want to go camping."

"Exactly. I mean, what's the point of living in a tent for a few days if you can have a solid house and sanitary facilities? And I can't even take any of my designer clothes with me because they'd all end up ruined."

"Then pack something that's not designer."

…

"Kurt, you're not honestly telling me you don't own anything that's not either from Marc Jacobs or Alexander McQueen."

…

"Seriously?"

…

"Not even a pair of sweatpants or something?"

"Blaine, really. When have you ever seen me wearing sweatpants?"

…

"See? And I can't sacrifice any of those."

"How do you even pay all those clothes? Your father owns a garage, not a bank."

"Well, that's where not having that many friends and prior to now no boyfriend came in handy. Plenty of time for work during the summer."

"And what did you do?"

"It's not performing at theme parks, but when I didn't help Dad in the garage I usually found something at the mall. Some people actually look for someone with fashion sense to sell their clothes."

"Let me guess: employee discount?"

"That, too. And I usually never got to see anyone from McKinley. Except for Mercedes, maybe."

"Doesn't sound too bad. But why did you spend your money on a tent if you hate camping so much?"

"Because Finn and Dad insist on taking me camping every now and then. And no matter what Dad says, I refuse to share a tent with Finn. I've had to endure sharing a room with him long enough to never want to repeat that experience, even if it's just for a few days. Carole paid half of it since she always shares with me when she comes along."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Believe me, it is. I have no idea how they survive in there. Finn turns the cleanest place into a mess in a matter of seconds and Dad snores. None of them cleans up until Carole and I force them to get all that rubbish out of their tent. And they barely have space anyway, what with Finn's abnormal height and Dad not being an elf, either."

"I swear I'll behave myself and won't soil your tent. It'll be perfectly clean all the time, my clothes will be folded neatly and stay in my bag. And you know I don't take up that much room and I don't snore, either. So, please, can we go camping now?"

"If you want it so much. But remember, you owe me."

"Great! I'll just get the tent into the car and off we go. I promise we won't do anything that could possibly ruin your designer clothes, okay?"

"Okay. Even though I can't believe I'm doing that for you."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

"Dork. Be careful with the tent."

"Why? It's just a- No, Kurt. You didn't."

"What? Do I have to miss out on all kinds of comfort just because someone forces me to spend a few nights out in the wood?"

"Of course not. The question is: How did you even get your hands on a Burberry tent?"


	13. Rent

_So, here's the second one I promised for tonight :) Have fun (and no, it wasn't intentional that this one and its predecessor rhyme. Since I have a lot of words on my list and had problems deciding which one to take I sort of made my own raffle and just pull the words. So the order is completely arbitrary)._

**Rent**

Kurt and Blaine were spending a lazy Saturday afternoon on the couch. It was mid-August and it was way too hot to be spending the day outside – or actually more than ten feet away from the next air conditioner.

So they decided on staying in Kurt's room – which luckily provided air conditioning – to watch a few movies before Blaine had to head back home (and yes, they were actually watching the movies).

Since Kurt could quite possibly synchronize Rent in his sleep, he gladly missed one or two scenes he didn't care too much about to look at his boyfriend. Oddly enough, when he thought about it, he didn't find this afternoon to be that different from the movie marathons they'd had when they were 'just friends'.

Currently, Blaine was misusing Kurt's chest as a pillow, dreamily singing along or just humming something entirely unrelated (Kurt was quite sure he caught a few notes of 'Friday'. He sincerely hoped he was wrong. He might be able to put up with Blaine's love for Katy Perry and Pink, but he most certainly wasn't ready for Rebecca Black. He loved Blaine but he wasn't sure if their relationship would ever reach a point where he would be willing to listen to her non-stop).

Their legs were tangled in each other and Blaine was absently playing with the hem of Kurt's shirt, eyes glued to the screen as if he'd never seen Rent before. That position hadn't been unusual even back then since Blaine was kind of a touchy-feely person whenever he was around his friends.

For a moment, Kurt considered running his hands through Blaine's dark curls just because he could now but quickly thought otherwise as he remembered the amount of gel his boyfriend usually felt the need to put in his hair. With a sigh he instead let his fingers run up and down Blaine's arm, noticing the goosebumps that arose in the wake of his touch and the slight shiver that ran up the other boy's spine with delight.

Blaine didn't say anything in response, he just cuddled up closer to Kurt and let his hand fall from the hem of Kurt's shirt to rest it on his waist and pull him even closer, all the while humming contently.

Kurt just smiled into Blaine's tamed curls, reassured that even though it looked like every other time they had watched Rent – or any other movie, at that (well, maybe except for the horror ones Blaine had insisted on every now and then because those always led to Kurt burying his head in Blaine's neck – not because he was afraid, rather because he fell asleep. Kurt found horror movies boring. And although Blaine had already admitted that he had just wanted to watch them because he hoped Kurt would cuddle up to him, he couldn't help but blush and tell that he'd continued including them in their movie marathons after he'd found out that the other boy wasn't the least bit afraid because it made him even more fond of Kurt and he obviously looked very cute when asleep.) – this still was different.

Thus he wordlessly returned his attention to the movie – it was one of his favorites, after all – and kept caressing Blaine's arm, knowing this would end up in a very heated make-up session once the credits started to roll.


	14. Wes

_I probably enjoyed writing Wes more than I should xD He and his gavel, what a pair... ;) Well, if you ever asked yourself how Blaine got the very romantic idea to basically ask Kurt out and confess his feelings while Kurt was busy decorating a casket... Here is a possible reason :D_

_Oh, and by the way, in case someone might be interested: I'll start posting another series of oneshots today based on the 'gel' chapter. It's called 'The Gel Wars' – you may have a guess at what it's all about ;) So, if you like this one you might want to check that one out, too :)_

**Wes**

"You're hopeless."

Irritated, Blaine looked up from his history essay to find Wes standing next to his bed.

"What do you want, Wes?", he sighed. Ever since Kurt had sung Blackbird that week and Blaine had finally realized his feelings towards the other boy, Wes wouldn't stop bothering him.

"Help you, of course! I mean, why do you still sit here, burying yourself in history books, when you could be out there asking Kurt out?"

"Wes. You don't just go about and ask people to be your boyfriend."

"Actually, yes. A lot of people do. Most, in fact. So why are you still sitting here? It's almost been a week. You got your duet. What's holding you up?"

"Kurt is a romantic. He deserves more than me just barging in his room out of nowhere telling him I only just realized I want to be with him."

"Only just realized? You realized that almost a week ago! It still took you long enough to do so, the rest of us could have told you so from the start, but well. That can't be helped right now. What can be helped is the fact that you're still sitting here!"

"Did you even listen to a single word I just said, Wes?"

"I did. And it's nonsense. You don't need an epic speech to get Kurt to be your boyfriend. All you have to do is ask and I bet my gavel that he'll break down in tears of joy and say yes before you know it. So get up, leave that stupid history essay right here and go ask him!"

Instead of heeding his advice as Wes had hoped he would, Blaine just stared at the floor, blushing madly. Wes rolled his eyes at his friend. If Blaine kept going at this pace, those two might end up together in their eighties, at the earliest.

"What is it now, Blaine? Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just... What if I already have an epic speech?"

For a moment, Wes didn't know what to say.

"Really?"

"Really. I even wrote it down. I told you, I think Kurt deserves something like that, especially after all the times I messed up" - Wes couldn't deny that one, so he just nodded - "and I tried to figure out when to deliver it, but..."

"No more buts, Mr. Anderson. Do you happen to know your little speech by heart?"

Blaine just nodded meekly.

"I thought so. Now get up, go find your boy, deliver that speech and get yourself a boyfriend. And don't you dare come back until you two had a decent make-out session!"

"Wes! I don't even know if he'll say yes..."

"Oh please, Blaine. Of course he'll say yes. If I were in his place, I'd have given up on you long ago. But Kurt's still here. If that's not prove enough I don't know what is, so get up and do as I told you!"

"But the history essay..."

"Isn't due until next week. Plenty of time to finish it. And if you'd finally act on my advice you might even have a boyfriend to help you with that, since I know Kurt is already done with it. Now go!"

"But what if he's busy..."

"Blaine Anderson, you're driving me nuts here! Just get up, go find him and give that goddamn speech of yours and if he's busy, you'll make him listen, do you hear me? I won't take another minute of all that unresolved sexual tension between the two of you! Especially not after I did as you wanted and made sure you and Kurt got that duet! I swear, if you don't make him your boyfriend right now and rock that bloody song at Regionals, you'll get to know the wrath of my gavel!"

Carefully, Blaine stumbled out of the door to his dorm room (backwards, since he didn't dare turn his back on Wes right now for fear of what his friend and his gavel might do to him) and began his search for Kurt. And that's why Blaine Anderson delivered a romantic speech to his grieving best friend over the coffin of a dead bird and beloved fellow Warbler. 


	15. Deep

_Sorry for not updating yesterday yet again. I've been out and about really early to meet a friend and when I came home at nine in the evening I was already half-asleep (I don't know why swimming always makes so tired. It's not like we did that much more than sit in warm water for quite some time. We barely even swam). So, this is the one that should have been up yesterday. Today's drabble/oneshot-something will follow later today ;)_

**Deep**

Sometimes, Kurt wondered if he wasn't in too deep. He'd always been a very emotional person and his crush on Finn had had slightly maniac tendencies towards the end.

With Blaine, things were so much worse. Many a day Kurt would sit in his room, trying to get some homework done, counting the minutes till he got to see his boyfriend again. During those lonely hours, he often asked himself if it would be a definite sign of lunacy if he just broke down in tears of joy out of nowhere.

It's just that Blaine made him so happy. He for once felt like he indeed was perfect the way he was, that he could achieve all those things he wanted for his life. Blaine was always there to support him, to protect him, even. With Blaine, Kurt could be himself and feel that was how it's supposed to be.

And all those things and a million more made Kurt fall more and more in love with that boy every single day. Hell, even every single second. Whenever Kurt was convinced he had to hit the ground he kept on falling deeper and deeper. It never stopped and he wasn't even sure if he wanted it to stop.

Kurt liked to think of himself as an independent, strong person but the way he needed Blaine made him question his own character. If he didn't need anyone, why did he feel like something was missing whenever Blaine wasn't at his side in some way? If he wanted to go to New York and become a Broadway star so badly, why did he get so depressed whenever he remembered that he'd have to spend his first year there without Blaine?

And the list went on. What if Blaine found out how (almost literally) madly Kurt was in love with him? Would he freak out and leave him? Kurt wouldn't blame him if he did. Who wanted to date a crazy person?

As it turned out, years later, he'd spent those afternoons worrying about their future in vain. Because then, their love had survived a year apart and it had survived their crazy college lives and moving in together. It had survived them growing up and it had survived the struggle to find a job fresh from college.

And Kurt kept falling. His feelings still grew deeper, until he was convinced that every part of him was filled with love for Blaine. He didn't wonder if that made him dependent any more because he knew it made him stronger, if anything.

And one wonderful day, when they were married quite some time and their daughter was sleeping peacefully in her room, they sat in front of their fireplace, in their own house and Blaine would confess. He was the one to find the words Kurt had so desperately wanted to express all those years but was too afraid to utter. If Kurt was a lunatic for falling so hard and deep and keep on falling all the time, then Blaine was just as mad because he never stopped feeling that way, either.

And somehow, they were pretty convinced that this was what they'd seen in each others' eyes when their gazes had first locked on that staircase in Dalton. It was then that they'd started to fall and nothing could ever make them regret that moment.


	16. Clear

_So, here's the next one :) Just a quick something_

**Clear**

When Blaine saw Kurt sing Blackbird, everything became ridiculously clear. How had he managed to overlook Kurt's stunning beauty? How had he not seen that wonderful soul and loving heart? It had been right in front of him all along, but somehow he had been blind to it.

Well, not completely blind. But up until now he had never _really _seen Kurt as something more than a friend. He had entertained the idea for a few short moments before dismissing it, especially after the GAP attack, but that had been it.

But now, with the sunlight falling into the room at just the right angle and Kurt's angelic voice sounding through the choir room, it couldn't be clearer to Blaine: He was in love with Kurt Hummel. Had been all along, from that moment he had turned around on that staircase.

Maybe the feeling had just been too overwhelming to proceed any faster than that. Maybe he'd needed all those months of being friends to be absolutely sure that he knew the person he was falling in love with. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad that he had (more or less consciously) given them time to develop a foundation for their relationship.

Because Blaine knew, now that he saw clearly for the first time, that this was meant to last and that he would do whatever it took to make it work. He would finally take that leap of faith and confess his feelings to Kurt and the path ahead would also become clear once they decided to follow it together.


	17. Stream

**Stream**

It had been their place from the very beginning. The stream directly behind the Hummel's home. Not the house where the whole Hudmel family was gathered nowadays, but the one Kurt and Burt had lived in when Kurt's mother had still been with them. The house Kurt had spent most of his childhood in.

Though they had been incredibly close even when they'd been nothing but friends (at least in Blaine's opinion), Blaine hadn't discovered that particular place until a good week after he had finally made Kurt his boyfriend.

Despite the fact that the added drama of Kurt's unrequited love for Blaine was no longer a matter, things were still tough. Kurt still missed McKinley and his friends there. He still felt he didn't really fit in with the Warblers. And the pressure that having to sing a solo part at a competition such as Regionals – for the first time, at that – put on him didn't help much, either.

Basically, Kurt could handle all of that any other day. But the day Blaine found out about the stream was just one of those where you ask yourself why you should even bother to get out of bed even if the sun is shining and the sky is blue.

It wasn't even her dying day but for some reason, Kurt missed his mother that day. Painfully so. He didn't really know what had caused it. Maybe because now he had his first boyfriend, someone who he was really proud to be able to call that. Maybe because he would have loved for his mother to meet Blaine. Maybe because he wanted to know so very desperately if she'd approve.

But Kurt's mother was dead and none of those questions would ever be answered. Fighting down the tears the realization had brought with it, Kurt got up, went through his routine and entered the kitchen just like he did every other day. Neither Carole nor Finn noticed anything was off.

But Burt knew his only son better than that. He took one look at Kurt and knew what was happening. He'd had enough of those days (still had them sometimes, though there were far less of them now that he had Carole) to recognize them in his son. The moment Finn and Carole were out the door, Burt walked over to where Kurt was staring out of the window motionlessly.

"You're not going to school like that, kiddo."

There were no more words after that. Kurt just turned around, tears of gratefulness streaming down his cheeks. He still had his Dad. A Dad that was able to read him even after all those years. Who understood him and at times where he didn't understand, did his best to change that. Kurt didn't think words were enough to express how much he wanted to thank the God he didn't believe in for the gift that was Burt Hummel. So he just pulled him into a wordless hug and only let go when he left the house with a nod. Burt didn't have to ask where he was going. He knew the place.

Of course Blaine got worried when his new boyfriend didn't show up at school without any explanation whatsoever. He was worried enough to skip a Warblers' practice right before Regionals to go looking for him. And when Kurt wasn't home, he got even more worried.

When Blaine had calmed down enough to think rationally again, he decided to go see Burt and ask him if he knew where Kurt was. Surely someone would have thought of telling him if something bad had happened to his boyfriend. They'd been best friends for months before they got together, it wasn't like he'd just stumbled into his life or something.

Therefore he ended up in the garage with his boyfriend's Dad eying him sceptically. Burt waited another minute, continuing his work as if nothing had happened. Just when Blaine had convinced himself that Burt wouldn't tell him, the older man did.

That's how Blaine first found out about Kurt's hide-out from the world. Where he disappeared to when it all became too much. The moment he sat down on the soft grass next to the stream, Kurt was in his arms and started to sob uncontrollably. Once the tears had subsided sufficiently, Kurt took a deep breath and told Blaine everything about his mother he could remember. Everything he wished he could remember, everything he'd have wanted her to see. How most days were okay but some just weren't.

That day, Blaine just listened and let Kurt pour his heart out until he was completely spent. When he feel asleep in his arms, Blaine carried him to his car and drove him home. Other days, they would sit down by the stream and it would be Blaine who let it all out, how his father's words hurt him even though he knew they shouldn't.

There was a reason why Blaine chose 'Somewhere Only We Know' when he sang his 'goodbye' to Kurt.

The stream kept being their place. It was where Blaine would go if he felt lonely and hopeless during the year Kurt waited for him in New York. No other place made him feel closer to his boyfriend without him actually being there.

It was where one of them would run to after a fight and where the other would find him after a while to apologize and make up (if it wasn't McKinley's auditorium). It was the first place they went for whenever they returned to Ohio, spending hours just sitting next to the stream and staring into the water, enjoying the fact that they still had each other.

It was where Blaine wrote the speech he'd deliver a few weeks later, the one that Kurt had labeled 'the most romantic proposal speech of all times'. Only beaten by his vows (which he also wrote there).

It was where they asked themselves for the first time if they shouldn't start looking into adoption since they were more than ready to start their own family. It was the first place in Ohio outside of the Hudmel house they showed to their daughter.

And it remained their place through the years that followed, until one day fate separated them. It was a hard time for the next generation of Hudmel-Berrys and Hummel-Andersons, losing both of them on the same day. But they all knew they should be grateful for their long and happy lives. Needless to say, their ashes are still resting by that same old stream.


	18. Number

_Once again, sorry for yesterday's missing post. I had a really difficult test this morning and since I'm visiting my Dad I had to somehow manage to get access to the Internet with my laptop, too, so I didn't really have the time or possibility to post anything. I don't know what's planned for the next few days, but I'll try to keep up with my posts and maybe get out another chap for The Gel Wars :) So don't lose hope with me if I don't post that regularly for the next week or so, I'll do my best ;)_

**Number**

Usually, Blaine Anderson didn't give his number to everyone. Especially not people he only knew for the whole of five minutes. He might seem very outgoing and trusting but even he had some principles of carefulness he stuck with.

Once, he made an exception. Back then he'd had no idea what it'd mean for his life that he gave Kurt Hummel his number when they first met. He didn't expect Dave Karofsky and his twisted feelings for that pretty boy he'd met on the staircase. He didn't expect becoming a mentor or that he'd have to welcome Kurt in Dalton due to said Karofsky kid.

And most certainly he didn't expect Kurt becoming his best friend and not too long after his first boyfriend. No matter how much he wished for the opposite (and how much he denied it when asked), he also didn't expect them to last. Especially not after high school.

But they did. Blaine followed Kurt to New York. They moved in together. They made it through college and then they made it through the hard times when they both tried to find a job. At some point during that time, Blaine had stopped doubting their relationship, enough to ask _the _question as soon as he'd earned enough money to buy that ring Kurt had been eying forever.

After that, things got better by the year. They bought their first flat together. They decorated all the rooms just like they wanted (well, mostly like Kurt wanted, though Blaine did have a say here and there). They had good, safe jobs they loved (despite the hours they had to work).

Soon, their little family grew. Once their little daughter entered their lives, things got both extremely stressful and even better than when it had just been the two of them. They loved her to death (and probably spoiled her just as much, if one was inclined to believe Burt).

A little boy followed (just as spoiled, according to Burt) and even though that decision didn't make life any easier, they never regretted it once. Actually, when Blaine looked back, he had to admit that the biggest part of all his regretful decision had happened before he'd realized he was in love with his husband.

Therefore Blaine Anderson never again gave his number to a stranger upon the first meeting (at least not his private number). He wanted Kurt to be his only exception to that rule. And what an exception it had been.


	19. Fan

_So, here one of the drabbles I still owe you ;) And just for the record, I've actually been to a Katy Perry concert and I really feared for my life when they started to admit the people in. I'm still convinced my rips suffered a lot that day xD They all went crazy and I seriously pitied the poor security guys._

**Fan**

It was well-known that Blaine was a Katy Perry fan. A devoted one, at that. Kurt had been warned by at least seven different Dalton students the moment he had entered the school.

At first, Kurt had thought nothing of it. After all, he tended to get on people's nerves with his Broadway obsession, too (if he didn't talk to Rachel). But Blaine was much worse than he'd imagined him to be.

Whenever the younger boy felt a bit down, a never-ending loop of Katy Perry filled the whole corridor. Kurt, who personally never had been much of a fan of hers, soon was ready to throttle his best friend/crush if he played that disk one more time.

And he wasn't the only one. Poor Jeff, who happened to be the unlucky roommate, almost convinced them that by the end of the day, his ears started to bleed. Nick was more than willing to avenge his boyfriend and Wes and David threatened to give all of Blaine's solos to Thad almost every other week.

But if they thought that was bad (and it was, especially after the Valentine's disaster), it was nothing compared to the day Blaine's parents had gotten him tickets for a Katy Perry concert for his birthday. Their lead soloist spent the whole day hugging random people, a ridiculously huge grin on his face, humming every Katy Perry song he could think of under his breath. One would think world peace had been announced that day.

The worst thing was: Blaine wanted Kurt to accompany him. Kurt was more than unwilling to go under normal circumstances and especially not with a hyper Blaine who couldn't stop singing Katy Perry songs for a minute (Jeff insisted that he even hummed them in his sleep).

On the other hand, it was time he would spend (more or less) alone with Blaine. That didn't happen too often with all the catching up he did with the New Direction girls and his Dad and the Warblers being all over them the rest of the time. Nothing would come out of it since Blaine didn't feel the same way but it was still worth it, Kurt concluded.

By the time the concert in Columbus finally came about, Kurt already regretted that decision. Of course he wouldn't let Blaine down. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he let Blaine go there on his own? But he still wasn't exactly excited to be suffocated in a mass of screaming teenage girls.

On the day of the concert, Kurt suspected that Blaine had probably forgotten his name. All his boyfriend could talk and obviously think about was Katy Perry. Being the loyal person he was, Kurt of course sent death glares in the direction of the other New Direction boys whenever they started to laugh at Blaine's behavior. But deep down he himself rolled his eyes at the other boy. And, he had to admit, he was a bit hurt that Blaine seemed to have forgotten about him the moment his idol entered the state.

In the afternoon (Blaine insisted on arriving super early) Kurt waited for his boyfriend to pick him up. Every now and then he caught himself wondering whether Blaine would actually leave without him in his Katy Perry induced fever. At least he wouldn't have to endure all the screaming girls, then.

But of course Blaine remembered at least that part of their deal and Kurt was forced to stand in front of a building with a mass of feverish fangirls (and even some fanboys) and annoyed parents for three hours before they could move on. All hell broke loose when they finally started to admit people into the place. Kurt was pretty sure one of his rips was at least partially fractured.

The concert itself was just as Kurt had predicted. He was crushed between squealing girls, exposed to music he couldn't care less about (except maybe for 'Teenage Dream', but for different reasons) and Blaine was in full fan mode and was way too busy to jump all over the place with the rest of the fans to care for Kurt.

When it was finally over and Kurt had fought his way out of that hell hole to wait for Blaine outside, he considered heading straight for the car. After all, he didn't want to be left behind and he wasn't too sure Blaine wouldn't forget him in his euphoria.

That thought was quickly dismissed when his eyes fell on Blaine who came running out of the building in a frenzy, looking everywhere and only relaxing when his gaze came to rest upon his boyfriend.

"There you are! Kurt, you can't just disappear on me like that! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry. But I needed some air and you seemed to have forgotten about me so I thought I'd just wait for you outside."

"Forgotten about you? Are you kidding me? I could never forget about you."

"Obviously, you can. You hardly spoke a word to me those last few days. At least none that wasn't in some way or other related to Katy Perry. I was pretty sure you didn't even remember my name at that point."

"Of course I did! Kurt, don't be ridiculous. I may have been a bit overexcited, but that doesn't mean I forgot about you. How about I promise it'll never happen again?"

With that, he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Kurt already knew he couldn't resist those, so he just nodded and pulled Blaine into a hug before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Hand in hand they walked back to the car. Kurt slid into the driver seat, insisting that Blaine was still way too hyper to drive himself.

Obviously, all that jumping and screaming had been quite tiring. They hadn't even left town when Blaine's head landed heavily on Kurt's shoulder, the rest of him already limp and half-asleep. Kurt had difficulties understanding what Blaine was saying next, but when he finally deciphered it, a broad smile spread on his face.

"You know, I'd choose you over Katy Perry every single time."


	20. Tag

_So, here's the second one I owed you ;) _

**Tag**

Once again, Kurt Hummel entered the GAP store against his better judgment. He knew he shouldn't spy on the guy Blaine wanted to serenade, but he just couldn't help himself.

It wasn't like he could actually spy on him or anything. He didn't even know what that guy's name was or what he looked like. Which, in addition to the fact that he even existed and Blaine obviously was in love with him, made Kurt hate him even more.

Because seriously, why did his best friend didn't tell him about that guy before now? And why didn't he tell Wes and David? Was it really necessary to keep that guy a secret only to serenade him out of the blue on Valentine's day?

Or maybe Blaine felt he couldn't talk to them about his crushes. Maybe he thought Wes and David wouldn't understand. But why not tell Kurt, then? Maybe he didn't trust him that much?

Truth be told, they only knew each other for a few short months now, but still. If he'd ever get over Blaine and find someone else, he'd tell him. But what if Blaine wasn't as oblivious as he always seemed to be? Perhaps he knew that Kurt was in love with him and thus didn't want to tell him to his face that he was interested in someone else? And by now he was so in love with that GAP guy that he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and just had to sing them out, without regard to Kurt's feelings. Who, as his friend, should be able to handle that.

And who knew? Maybe it wasn't that bad to accompany the other Warblers and help Blaine serenade that guy. Not only to 'check out the competition' like Mercedes wanted him to, but also to help him get over Blaine. Sure enough it would be easier to move on when his friend was in a happy relationship with someone else.

After all, there was no way anyone in their right mind would turn down Blaine. That boy was way too perfect for his own good. Despite the fact that he was so oblivious it bordered on painful and screwed up from time to time. That made him even more perfect in Kurt's eyes since it made him less of a robot and more of a real person.

All those deliberations led to Kurt sneaking around in the Lima mall's GAP store, trying to catch a glimpse of the infamous guy. He was staring disbelievingly at the price tag of a particularly nasty shirt (his fashion sense was insulted by the mere fact that they even sold something like that, even more so by the obnoxious amount of money they demanded for it), when his train of thought was interrupted by a boy with a mop of blonde hair that practically screamed gay.

"Can I help you with anything?"

At the risk of getting kicked out of the store, Kurt dared to reply: "You could help me by placing this in some corner where nobody will ever see it again. It sort of insults any person with so much as a fashion sense."

The guy just grinned at him.

"I see. Nothing left to do for me here."

And with that, he disappeared in the direction of the next client. Kurt just stood there, price tag still in hand, hoping that this wasn't the guy Blaine was in love with. Because if he was, Kurt probably didn't stand much of a chance.


	21. Tame

**Tame**

Everyone assumed that Kurt Hummel was tame and hesitant when it came to anything even remotely related to sex. That was true if you tried to force him to talk about it to someone that wasn't involved in his sex life (read: anyone who wasn't Blaine).

But when it was just the two of them, things were quite different. Once Kurt had dared to take that final leap of faith, it was just like Burt had predicted: he didn't want to stop. Sex was as close as he could physically get to Blaine and he wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to have that intimacy.

Moreover, sex had the advantage that it made Kurt feel both less insecure about his looks and good in general. And it definitely proved that Blaine wanted to be with him and not with Sebastian. Which also helped to overcome some of those insecurities.

To sum it up, Kurt was almost inclined to send the meerkat face flowers or something. After all, the drama he had caused had strengthened their relationship and given Kurt the courage to take that step. And now they were closer than ever and he had even less of a chance to part them, if there ever had been one.

None of that came as a surprise. What came as one was Kurt's attitude towards sex once he got into it. The baby penguin was nowhere in sight anymore. Instead, Kurt was usually the one who was more eager and planned the times they had one of their houses to themselves.

Not that Blaine _wasn't _eager. He was just so surprised when Kurt practically jumped him most of the time. His mind would always wander back to the day he had labeled Kurt's sexy faces as gas pains, the same day Kurt had declared that he preferred romance and that the 'touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it gets'.

How much things had changed since then. Blaine always had to suppress laughter whenever someone made allusions to how boring or even non-existent his sex life must be with someone like Kurt. If only they knew how often he was 'getting some', they'd probably never mention it ever again. And boring was the very last word he would use to describe what sex with Kurt was like. Even though he didn't have anything to compare to, he was pretty sure that his whole body being on fire whenever Kurt was near him and the amount of pleasure he felt when they finally got some alone time were as good as it got.

The baby penguin was anything but tame now and you definitely didn't hear Blaine complain.


	22. God

**God**

It was well-known that Kurt didn't believe in God. Aside from the obvious – I mean, who wanted to be part of a community that was convinced you had to be 'cured' from being yourself? – Blaine had never thought to inquire as to why.

Of course he had a notion that it had something to do with the death of Kurt's mother. He could imagine that it was hard for Kurt to believe in someone who took someone so dear to him away at such a young age, but other than that he didn't know why his boyfriend was so opposed to the idea of God.

Blaine himself wasn't too sure where exactly he stood when it came to his religion. He'd been raised a Christian, but with the way a huge part of the church treated the gay community – especially around Lima – he didn't know if he really saw himself as one. The more so as he couldn't stand it when people told him what to do or how to lead his life.

One day, curiosity got the better of him and he just asked.

"Kurt, why don't you believe in God?"

Kurt took the question better than he thought he would. He merely shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Blaine.

"I'm not sure that it's anything in particular. More like that if he existed, he'd knowingly ruined most of my life. And if he's really out there, I'm not sure I could forgive him, even if that would mean he was the one who sent me you. And you know I hate it when someone else tries to take control of my life."

"So you just don't think that anyone other than you should or could control your actions?"

"Basically, yes. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't agree with the way most churches seem to see their religion. But I do think that there's something out there, whether it's God or fate or whatever you want to call it. After all, it led me to you."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his goofy boyfriend, even though he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Goofball. What led me to you was the New Direction boys not appreciating my creative input."

"Oh come on, Kurt. You could have stopped anyone on that staircase. It was fate it was me."

"That wasn't fate, that was hazard."

"So you're saying our relationship is a hazard?"

"No. Our relationship was hard work and endurance on my part and a mere sudden epiphany and a slightly epic speech on your part."

Blaine hit him playfully on the arm before he returned their conversation to its previous topic.

"You really don't think that there's something or someone out there guiding us in some way or other?"

"I think we have to guide ourselves. What would you prefer? That I found my own way to you or that I needed someone or something to lead me to Dalton?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Kurt Hummel, whether there's a God out there or not."


	23. Diet

**Diet**

At least since he'd been on the Cheerios, Kurt Hummel had been on a rigorous diet (that may or may not had to do with Sue Sylvester telling him he had pear hips). Ever after his father's heart attack, that diet had been even stricter.

Before Finn and Carole came into their lives and corrupted that diet, there wasn't a single ounce of unnecessary sugar or fat in the whole household (the times Burt had been able to eat a pizza or something similar in secrecy didn't count).

And when Blaine more or less joined their happy family, things went even more downhill for Kurt's plans concerning the household's diet (though he never expected Finn to be a part of it). Along with their countless coffee dates – which definitely didn't make an appearance in those plans – Blaine always managed to drop by with donuts for all of them or even pizza once or twice.

One could imagine Burt's amusement when Kurt – who had been really stern with him whenever he wanted greasy junk-food or anything containing sugar that wasn't fruit – grudgingly took the food from his boyfriend's hands to sulk in a far-off corner. He never complained even though Blaine and the rest of the Hudmel family exchanged looks that practically screamed they were in cahoots with each other.

Usually, he was done pouting after a few minutes and reluctantly took one or two bites before he left them to their little junk-food party, hiding his face in Blaine's neck as to not have to watch Finn's lack of table manners. Nobody dared to make a comment that if someone other than Blaine had tried to overthrow Kurt's diet plans they'd probably have been lacking a head afterwards.

Whenever Blaine wasn't around to provide them with unhealthy food of all sorts, Kurt paid extra attention to everything that was eaten by the family members (except for Finn who he'd given up on long ago). Burt was sure he'd never have a heart attack again with the way his son eyed everything he wanted to eat like a guard dog.

Even the few times he gave in and let his father actually have something that contained salt for a change, he was careful to watch how much he ate. Sometimes, it was worse than in the hospital. His only hope was Blaine, who couldn't get Kurt to drop his own diet even with his best puppy eyes but therefore at least convinced him to loosen the rules he imposed on Burt.

When their first real fight after they finally moved in together was about Kurt's ridiculous diet, Burt couldn't really say he was surprised. Of course Blaine couldn't argue with Kurt wanting to eat healthily but once they'd made up, exceptions to those rules were far more common than before.

Years later Kurt just rolled his eyes at his husband whenever he – or so Blaine thought – inconspicuously slipped their children the sweets Kurt had refused to let cross their threshold. Burt just chuckled fondly when he got the chance to witness such a scene. He'd remember – just as fondly – the times Kurt would have blown up because of something like that and the many times Burt himself had feared his son's legitimate wrath after sneaking something greasy into their house.

Even though Kurt – on the whole – stuck with his diet, Blaine could convince him to eat something positively unhealthy every now and then. And despite the fact that his children mourned the distinct lack of candy at home they were quite grateful for the way they'd been raised later in life. Even Burt found it in him to agree with his son's sometimes exaggerated efforts to keep his meals as healthy as possible when his doctor congratulated him on his recovery.

It could be said that since no one complained in the end, Kurt Hummel had once again been right.


	24. Home

**Home**

When he'd been a child, Kurt had always imagined what his future home would look like. He'd wanted a pretty little house with a neat garden, close to a big city. Children always had been part of the picture, too. That was before he'd realized how different he really was and even when he knew it they'd always find a place in his idea of a future.

Up until the day Kurt met Blaine, those images had been vague and a place to escape from reality whenever the bullying got too out of hand. The idea of something he might find once he'd have left the prison that was Lima, Ohio.

And then Blaine had happened and all those vague ideas suddenly became quite tangible. Just like the want to have kids of his own one day, Blaine refused to be left out and made an appearance in every single day dream of his future home. Kurt thought it was pretty creepy to be having those thoughts when they weren't even a couple and thus kept it all to himself.

When things finally started to go his way, Kurt simply forgot to tell Blaine. At the beginning of their relationship it still would have seemed inappropriate to mention it. And even as they progressed further and no one doubted that they'd be able to make it past high school if they really wanted to anymore, it still felt weird to tell him.

Then New York happened and somehow, they made it and got through the year apart as strong as ever. They moved in together and neither of them could have been happier with life the way it was. Sure, it wasn't easy and they had to work most of the time they didn't spend in the university itself or learning. But they knew it would be worth it in the end and with only minor efforts from both of them, they managed to stick together through it all.

Then college was done with, too and they had to face the real world for the first time. It still wasn't easy, but they fought their way through all the rebuffs they encountered. They finally got their hands on jobs they actually liked and didn't just accept for the money and things started looking up. At last they were able to purchase the apartment they'd always stared at for hours on end when they were still in college, wondering if they'd ever have the money to actually buy it.

Kurt was happy and for once, everything was perfect. Or so he thought until the day Blaine dropped to one knee and asked him to marry him. Because nothing could possibly be more perfect than _that_. It was during their honeymoon, after a wedding so glorious people would still talk about it for years to come (of course planned by Kurt, though Blaine did have a say with some of the minor details, at least), that Kurt's idea of what his future life would look like came up for the first time. Blaine practically had to drag the information out of him, but finally Kurt admitted (a lot of blushing and awkwardly avoiding eye contact was involved) what he'd imagined their future together to look like since they'd met on that staircase.

Kurt had expected the moment he confessed his ideas to be embarrassing, but that wasn't the case. Blaine just laughed and – also blushing madly – admitted that he'd been having the very same images haunting his mind ever since he realized what it really was he felt for Kurt, probably even before that (Blaine had never been good at remembering his dreams after he woke up).

After that day, the topic would come up in conversation every now and again. The picture in their heads mostly stayed the same through the years and one day, it finally became reality. Kurt and Blaine bought that little house not too far from New York where they could still be in the city and enjoy all the rushing within thirty minutes (if traffic let them) while the area was calm enough to raise a child.

Years later, Kurt looked at his two favorite pictures of his little family. One showed him and Blaine in front of their house with their son and daughter when they'd been around eight, all of them grinning madly into the camera. The other was a family BBQ in Ohio, with Burt having an arm around Blaine's shoulders and Carole trying to kiss both Blaine and Kurt on the cheek at once, Finn and Rachel cheering in the background. The latter had been taken a few days after Blaine's proposal, the other was about two years old.

Kurt just looked at the pictures and wondered when his dreams had started to become reality because everything was just as he'd always dreamed it would be one day. Of course there were fights and sometimes the kids hated him for something or other (never Blaine – if raising a child together was like playing good cop and bad cop, Kurt always was the one who had to play the bad cop), but all in all it couldn't get any better without becoming completely surreal.

Sometimes Kurt wasn't sure anyone deserved so much happiness. What did he do to have this perfect life? Something was bound to go wrong. But then again he'd had to suffer through so much in high school... and even though every second spent with Blaine had been perfect in its own twisted way, things had been rough through college and even after that, especially during that year apart after Kurt had graduated.

So Kurt just learned to accept that he indeed could have his very own fairy tale ending and started to simply enjoy it to the fullest, with all its little ups and downs. He had the home he'd always been dreaming of and if his mother had been alive to see it, Kurt would've bet everything he had that she'd be just as unbelievably proud of her son as his father was.


	25. Nose

**Nose**

Kurt had always liked his nose. It was one of the traits he could remember he had inherited from his mother. Whenever he thought of her, he'd see her smiling face and try to make out all the facial similarities between the two of them.

And he'd never had a reason to dislike his nose or questions its shape or anything. Sure, people had laughed at every part of his appearance they could probably even think of with their Neanderthal brains. But up until now one of them still had to come up with insults for his nose.

So of course Kurt never wasted a thought on whether Blaine liked his nose or not. He wasn't so sure about his pear hips or the fact that most people seemed to perceive his physique as rather feminine. But he never even entertained the idea that his nose could be a problem.

Obviously, it was.

Again and again Kurt would catch Blaine staring at his nose. One could say his expression seemed fascinated. Kurt, who at that point in their relationship was used to adoring looks, took it as a sort of scientific interest and immediately came to a conclusion: Blaine thought his nose was ugly.

Why else would he spend so much time staring at it? Sure, up until now Kurt had always thought that there was nothing wrong with his nose, but it most certainly wasn't pretty enough to be stared at all the time. And even though they had promised each other to apply a policy of total honesty to their relationship Blaine hadn't said anything so far because he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings.

After weeks of Blaine staring at his nose whenever he thought Kurt wouldn't notice, the latter had enough. They were in the midst of a study session when the older boy threw his history book across the room all of a sudden, fury evident on his face.

"What's your problem, Blaine?"

Aforementioned boy just stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, having no clue what could have caused that violent reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You obviously can't stop staring at my nose. You know, if you think it's that ugly just go ahead and tell me and stop beating around the bush! I can take it, I've heard worse."

Blaine looked dumbstruck for a while before he gathered his wits enough to respond.

"Kurt! What in the world makes you think that your nose is ugly? It's ridiculously cute. And beautiful. Like the rest of you. I'm pretty sure no part of you could ever be any less than beautiful."

Kurt had to refrain himself from melting into a puddle of goo at that statement. Still, he didn't really think it answered his question.

"Are you telling me you kept staring at my nose because you think it's cute? You've got to be kidding me, Blaine."

"It's cute _and _beautiful. I mean, staring into your eyes or at your lips all the time would be really creepy and I needed somewhere to focus on when I look into your pretty face."

"So you stared at my _nose_?"

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, my nose is cute and beautiful and what not. Really, Blaine, you're such a goofball sometimes. I wonder why I even put up with you."

"Because you love me, even when my staring at your nose all the time upsets you", the younger boy retorted with a grin.

"I fear that might be true. You know you can stare at me in awe all you want, but try to divide your attention equally between my body parts in the future."

Blaine started to laugh uncontrollably at that and didn't stop until Kurt was sure he'd pass out any second from lack of oxygen.

"God, I love you, Kurt Hummel", he somehow managed to get out.

"I love you, too. When you're done laughing like a mad man, could we get back to concentrating on our homework?"

In the course of the next hour, Kurt had to discover that Blaine's continuous staring at his lips and eyes (and lower) unnerved him even more. By the end of the day, he almost wished his boyfriend's wandering eyes would go back to focusing on his nose.


	26. Lake

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I usually write in the evening or the afternoon since I'm not much of a morning person and right now that proves rather difficult. This is the one I owe you for yesterday's missing drabble but I'm not sure I'll get out another one today since it's going to be rather busy and I'll probably just fall into bed by the end of the day (and I still have to pack because I drive back home tomorrow). _

_These last few days I was out doing something or other most of the day and it usually was quite late when I returned so I'd basically just come in and fall asleep. It was difficult to keep my eyes open long enough to write a drabble, this is why I didn't write anything for my other story. I should have more free time to write once I'm back home, so a new chap for The Gel Wars should be up somewhere in the course of the next week. _

_So in case anyone's still reading this (the lack of reviews says otherwise, but what can I do about that?), rest assured that there's more to come :)_

**Lake**

"Seriously, Blaine. You're idea of fun is spending the whole day at a lake in the middle of nowhere? It's not even that warm."

"Oh Kurt, come on. Trust me, it'll be fun. And it's warm enough."

"Blaine, it's March. And we're in Ohio. It's not warm enough."

"But the sun is shining!"

"That doesn't mean it has to be warm, honey. The sun is also shining in Siberia."

"You know what I mean! We can't waste a day like this sitting in your house with a bunch of Vogue issues!"

"Personally, I wouldn't mind that so much..."

"It's only March sun, you won't burn your precious skin."

"Probably not. The possibility that I might freeze to death is all the more likely, though."

"Kuuurt! Don't be like that. How about I'll keep you warm?"

"Depends on how you plan on doing that."

"We'll take as many blankets as we're able to get our hands on and cuddle beneath them? You know, no Burt, no Finn, no Carole..."

"Okay, okay, you had me at 'no Burt' and 'cuddle'."

"Yay! So we're going to the lake today?"

"Yes, Blaine, we're going to the lake today. Just us and a mountain of blankets."

"I think I can live with that condition."

"I hope so. Because otherwise, you can go to that lake all by yourself and freeze while I remain in my warm room reading Vogue."

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of blankets. Can we go now?"

"Blaine, it's six in the morning. On a Saturday. I don't even know why I accepted your call. Go back to bed and sleep some more, then we can go to that lake you seem to love so much."

"But I don't want to go back to sleep without you!"

"That makes me sound like I'm your favorite teddy bear."

"That's because you are."

"..."

"Kurt, did you just aw at me or did you yawn?"

"The latter. I wanted to aw but it turned into a yawn. After all, it's six in the morning on a Saturday. We've been on the phone until two in the morning, anyway. And you couldn't wait to call at a decent hour?"

"Nope. I woke up and I thought of the lake. Since I couldn't go back to sleep and wanted to hear your voice, here we are."

"What do I do with you? If you can't go back to sleep, do your homework or something. You can sleep at the lake. Because I'm going back to sleep right this second and I most certainly won't go to any lake whatsoever before at least ten."

"..."

"Blaine, I can practically hear you pout. And it doesn't change my mind, so you might as well stop right this instant."

"..."

"Dear Gaga, okay. We're going to the lake now and we can both sleep there for a bit. Since there's not much else you can do at a lake in the middle of March. If I die of pneumonia, it's your fault. I want to have that engraved on my tombstone."

"Yippie!"

End of call


	27. Tea

**Tea**

Kurt had always had a thing for tea. When other little boys played with cars or a football, Kurt would have a tea party in the backyard. More often than not his mother would sit with him and play along.

Of course the other children made fun of him. The boys thought he was weird because he didn't want to play most of their games and the girls usually wouldn't let him join them because he was a boy.

So basically, the tea parties were all Kurt had left that wasn't playing with himself. There had been a time when his parents had played a lot with him, but then his Mum had fallen ill. She looked worse and worse and didn't have the energy to play anything else with her son and Burt was much too worried for her to just have fun with his kid.

Thus Kurt stuck with the tea parties and after his mother had died, he taught his Dad how to do it right. Burt never was quite as elegant as his wife but he tried and that's what counted.

As Kurt grew older, the tea parties became less and less frequent. Instead, they turned into afternoons spent in the kitchen with a cup of tea each, talking about their day or whatever was going through their heads.

One day, the afternoon teas stopped, too. Kurt didn't want to talk to his Dad about his day at school anymore. Not because he was too old for that but rather because an average day at school included a lot of bullying, from slurs thrown after him to tossing him in dumpsters on a daily basis. Kurt didn't want his Dad to know about any of that because he knew it would just make him terribly sad without changing a single thing.

So he put up with it, not wanting to add to his Dad's misery. They never lost the connection they had, but they both ignored it. Neither wanted to share all the sadness they felt.

And then a lot of things happened in quick succession. Burt met Carole which brightened his life considerably. While his father finally started to truly get over the loss of his wife and feel better, things got worse for Kurt. The bullying was at its peak when he met Blaine.

From that fateful day on the staircase of Dalton onwards, things started to look up for Kurt, too. Karofsky crossed the line and finally Kurt was able to tell his Dad what had happened. The way his father fought for him warmed his heart, not only because someone stood up for him like that but also because Burt was obviously no longer caught in the apathy that had surrounded him for years.

Even though Kurt was now attending Dalton and didn't have that much time left for his family he wasn't about to let go of the connection to his Dad again. The afternoon teas returned and this time there was no pretense and no hiding. It took Burt three of those afternoons to figure out that Kurt was hopelessly in love with that Blaine guy.

They didn't mention it but Kurt knew that Burt knew and that was fine. Burt had an eye on them when Blaine came to visit and prayed that the boy would return those feelings. He wasn't too fond of the idea of his little boy having a boyfriend, but he wanted his son to be happy and Blaine was decent enough. If he wasn't mistaken, Burt thought he had seen signs of something more on Blaine's part, too, whether the kid was aware of it or not.

It didn't come as much of a surprise when Blaine finally figured it out and made his move. What came as one, though, was Blaine joining their afternoon teas every now and then not too long after they'd become a couple.

Actually, Kurt had considered inviting Blaine to one of those when they'd still been 'just friends' but thought there'd be too much tension what with Burt knowing about his feelings. Since that was no longer a problem Kurt didn't hesitate long to ask his boyfriend who agreed to come happily.

The very first of those joint afternoon teas turned out rather tense (Burt hadn't forgotten who'd talked him into giving Kurt the sex talk barely a week from then, after all). Their silent glaring duel was interrupted by Kurt's fit of laughter who – in between tears of mirth – asked them if they really thought he hadn't figured out who'd been behind that one. They all laughed it off and the tension eased enough to have a normal conversation.

From then on it got easier each time and soon enough Burt had practically accepted Blaine as his future son-in-law. He knew it was a bit early to think of something like that but, as Burt liked to put it: 'if these two don't make it they might as well abolish marriage altogether'.

With Sebastian's appearance, things became tense once more. Of course neither of the boys wanted to discuss their relationship problems with Burt of all people and since they couldn't think of much else to say those ones were rather quiet.

But even though Kurt still didn't feel comfortable discussing anything related to sex with his father, it was Burt he sought out after his fight with Blaine at Scandal's and who he told everything that had been going on lately. Over a cup of tea, of course.

Despite the fact Burt still wasn't friends with the idea of Kurt having sex with anyone he knew it was more or less inevitable anyway (which didn't mean he was going to loosen his rules). And if he couldn't prevent it then he'd rather it'd be Blaine – who he knew really cared for his boy – than some random stranger at college or something.

That was why he didn't say anything the first time they had tea together after the Scandal's incident. It was obvious they had 'done the deed' but he chose to ignore that knowledge and just hoped they weren't being careless and used protection. That was probably all he could ask for by now, anyway.

They stuck with tradition and during the year Kurt spent in New York not a single week passed without Blaine showing up at the Hudmel's to have a cup of tea with Burt. Sometimes Kurt would join them via Skype or phone and Burt just knew they were having tea when they Skyped in the evenings. One day curiosity got the better of him and he actually asked. Blaine just grinned at him and that was all the explanation he needed.

Even after both Blaine and Kurt were off to college the tea never failed to accompany important announcements (whether in verbal form or not). They had tea (even though Kurt was unable to drink even a sip of it due to the huge grin on his face) when they told him that Blaine had proposed. Blaine almost choked on his own sip when all Burt said in response was 'took you long enough, kiddo'.

There was tea at their wedding and Burt was as sure of the fact that they had a cup of tea together on every anniversary as he'd known his son was gay or that he wanted to be a mechanic.

Inevitably, it was over a cup of tea that Kurt and Blaine announced they'd decided to adopt. Not surprisingly there was another tea gathering when they'd finally got through all of the paperwork and could take their little girl home with them. There was even more tea when their little boy followed.

And thus it stayed. Every minor or major decision was accompanied by a cup of tea. In fact, Kurt and Blaine more often had a cup in hand when they talked than not, whether it was tea or coffee. The habit was quite a persistent one and both of their children stuck with it, too.

Thus it came that whenever Burt saw his son, son-in-law and/or his grand-children (or even talked on the phone with one of them) there was no way around the obligatory cup of tea (Finn and his family had joined them in that tradition, too).

When Burt and Carole were well in their eighties, people always asked them whether it was all that tea they were drinking that kept them healthy and good-humored. Burt always answered them it was his family.


	28. Mind

**Mind**

If there was one thing Blaine appreciated about Kurt from the very beginning, it was the beauty of his mind. Although Kurt could adopt a very impressing 'I'm better than you'-attitude and tended to lash out verbally when he felt vulnerable, there was just something about him that was so distinctly _good_.

And Kurt used every opportunity to further prove that point. Of course there were times when they'd fight and Blaine was convinced his friend was wrong and just didn't want to see things the way Blaine did. But in the end it was almost always Kurt who had been right and had just tried to make Blaine see sense.

The first time it really hit him was when Kurt sang Blackbird. He finally realized what everyone had been trying to tell him all along: Kurt was in love with him. And Blaine returned those feelings.

At last, he could actually see how good a friend Kurt really had been to him. He had supported him when he'd serenaded Jeremiah even though it had probably hurt a lot to do so. He'd put up with him when he'd thought he might be bisexual and was in love with one of his best friends. And how many people appreciated their pets enough to sing in memory of them?

Ever since that day the beauty of Kurt's mind had made itself known time and again. In the way he forgave Karofsky so easily despite everything he'd put him through. In the way he helped convince Rachel to stay true to herself. In the way he stood up to his bullies at Prom.

When Kurt stated that he couldn't stay mad over losing Nationals because of the many beautiful memories he'd taken with him from New York that easily made up for their defeat, Blaine couldn't help himself. He loved Kurt so very much in this moment that it simply wasn't possible to keep it in any longer. He'd imagined the first time he told Kurt he loved him to be much more romantic, but he couldn't find it in him to regret it when his boyfriend said it back.

Of course that wasn't the last time that Kurt's sheer goodness overwhelmed him. The boy was no saint but at times he was pretty close. Which was proved again during the whole Sebastian incident (which included both the Scandal's disaster and the slushy attack). Blaine had to admit that personally, he probably wouldn't have chosen the path Kurt had decided on. He was much more inclined to take vengeance for being more or less blinded for quite some time.

Blaine also noticed that Kurt's loyalty wasn't solely focused on him. The way his boyfriend and Rachel out of all people stuck together amazed him sometimes. Despite Rachel's betrayal (even though she meant well) and the fact that their friendship still was a bit fragile after their reconciliation, Kurt didn't hesitate a second to tell her exactly what he thought about her marrying Finn while they still were in high school.

Blaine wasn't sure if that beautiful mind of Kurt's should reassure him that what they had was meant to last or if he should feel unworthy and inadequate. He decided to take it as reassurance since Kurt wouldn't stop rambling about the beauty of _Blaine's _mind the one time he mentioned that feeling. He listed so many examples Blaine didn't dare dissent.

Whose mind deserved more appreciation was the one topic they disagreed on throughout all of their lives. It wasn't long until they stopped arguing about it since none of them seemed inclined to give in. Blaine didn't mind, it was a pointless discussion anyway. He already knew he was right.


	29. Mouth

_I know I'm a bit behind on my daily upload and I'm not really sure how many drabbles I still owe you, my lovely readers, at this point. So unless you review and complain about any missing drabbles/oneshots I'll just post another one today and keep going with one each day as of tomorrow. If you insist on your drabbles they'll be up in no time but I have other stories I wanted to finish before going back to university and since nobody seems to be reading this anymore I don't know why I should bother catching up..._

_Oh, just thought I'd mention that, too: If anyone should feel it in them to leave a review that actually contains a prompt (I'd probably die of joy at any review whatsoever, but still) those will be top priority and finished and up here before you know it ;) *subtle hint* xD I'd like to exuberantly thank those of my readers who are still with me and actually reviewed, by the way :D And virtual cookies for those of you who happen to find a reference to any duets Blaine and Kurt might have sung once upon a time, like, a season ago... ;)_

**Mouth**

Another trait of Kurt's that fascinated Blaine was his mouth. For obvious reasons such as those delicious lips or the fact that it was just altogether very kissable. It also was where that angelic singing voice came from. Not to forget that it was the medium of Kurt's every emotion, be it expressed verbally or with a smile or the biting of a lip.

Despite the fact that he actually _did _spend quite some time lying alone on his bed, staring up at the ceiling just thinking about Kurt's wonderfully soft lips (and, admittedly, other parts of his anatomy, too), the physical side of his boyfriend's mouth wasn't what attracted him the most. He rather associated it with its more abstract sides.

For example his quick wit and his sarcasm. The lively way he retold even the most ordinary events. That singing voice that never ceased to make goosebumps appear on every patch of available skin. That lovely smile or the infectious smirk.

To sum it up it could be said that Blaine was more obsessed with Kurt in general than just with his mouth (or any single part of his anatomy). Though he was very fond of that mouth, especially of the use it was put to after a long day at school.

And although Blaine preferred the more abstract notions of Kurt's mouth he thought he had every right to enjoy its more physical sides for now. Next year conversations and maybe occasionally singing songs to each other via Skype or phone would be all he'd get for months on end, so better not waste any minute with those delicious lips while he was still able to take them.

As for Kurt's part, you didn't hear him complain about that attitude (even though that would have been quite difficult, anyway, since aforementioned mouth was otherwise occupied).


	30. Rub

_I didn't really know what to make of this one, so I just improvised (yeah, I admit, that's what I always do, anyway ;) ). I hope it didn't stray too far from the prompt word, though :)_

**Rub**

Kurt had never been much for the overly use of physical contact. He didn't like public displays of affection, either (though some might say that that was due to the fact that he'd never had been in a relationship himself).

Of course both these aspects were easily explained by the fact that all he got in that department so far was being tossed in dumpsters or shoved in lockers, otherwise being avoided like the plague. Whenever he saw the kissing couples in the hallway it reminded him of how he probably wouldn't get something like that before he left Lima and even if he, by some miracle, did he wouldn't be able to just kiss that person wherever he wanted to.

Since the whole of Ohio – at least from Kurt's point of view – sucked, he didn't dare hope he'd ever meet anything but rejection there. And then, all of a sudden, there was Blaine, someone who was openly gay and happy about it and who wasn't afraid to take a stranger's hand. Blaine, who more or less came to his rescue even though they hardly knew each other.

He was more than Kurt could have ever hoped for considering his less than accepting environment. And still that wasn't enough. Blaine never hesitated taking Kurt's hand when they were in public or rubbing his back comfortingly when he felt down or upset. Kurt was sure he didn't mean anything by it, he was just an affectionate person that showed his emotions through touch.

Knowing that still didn't change the effect those little touches had on him. Electricity would race up his spine at the slightest contact with Blaine, whether he deliberately took Kurt's hand or just brushed against him on his way to class. He knew those touches were meant to comfort and reassure him, but all they did was make him fall even harder for his best friend.

Since in the end that didn't turn out a problem, Kurt was fine with that development. And if he thought about it, now that the heartbreak over Valentine's Day's rejection had stopped clouding his mind, he noticed a few things he hadn't been paying attention to.

Such as the fact that even though Blaine was indeed quite touchy-feely, he'd never sought that much physical contact with any of his other friends before. Nothing could make Wes or David uncomfortable, so he was pretty sure it wasn't because Kurt had been his only gay friend. Besides, those three practically hugged all the time. But he'd never seen any of them holding Blaine's hand (okay, actually, he did. Twice. One time it was a joke and the other time Wes got a call that his aunt was in hospital and they weren't sure she'd make it).

So perhaps, he didn't just make it all up in his head. Maybe those feelings Blaine had confessed to him only a few days prior had always been right under the surface. Who knew? And, more importantly, who cared? Because Kurt (now, at least) certainly didn't regret having fallen for Blaine over a comforting rub of the back.


	31. Jet

**Jet**

With Kurt in New York, Blaine really wished he had a jet at his own disposal. He could fly over to his boyfriend whenever he felt the need to do so (which was quite often) and nobody would have to know (his parents were gone most of the time, anyway).

Sadly, he didn't own a jet (his parents were quite rich but, mind you, not _that _rich). And within the first few months of Kurt living in New York, Blaine had learned to hate every single airline there was on this planet.

First and foremost, the prices were ridiculous. Blaine was glad he'd put aside enough to get him through all the flights he'd be doing that year, for he was sure that his father wouldn't agree to pay even a single one. At least not until Blaine miraculously turned straight and needed said flights to get to his pretty girlfriend.

Furthermore, there was always some problem or other whenever he wanted to fly to New York. The flight was late or it got canceled altogether or they couldn't land at the intended airport and he had to somehow manage getting from wherever he'd ended up to Kurt.

But even when the plane, for once, actually arrived on time and Kurt picked him up from the airport, things were still more difficult than back at Lima. Kurt had to share an apartment with Rachel and she, unlike Blaine's parents, was there quite often. Most of the time, actually, and neither Kurt nor Blaine thought it appropriate to do anything more than cuddle with her around.

Of course Rachel didn't interrupt their alone time on purpose. She tried to give them space, but knowing Rachel Berry that task was deemed to fail. She always managed to burst into the room at the least opportune of moments, infallibly creating an awkward atmosphere for the next few hours.

With all the stress university was bound to cause and the fact that both Kurt and Rachel had to save money whenever they could it wasn't really ideal for Kurt to be flying to Lima. Thus he opted to just do so for holidays. Unluckily, those were the few times Blaine's parents insisted on coming home, leaving them with just as little privacy as New York.

Still, just seeing Kurt after weeks apart was worth it. And when they'd finally managed to make it through that year apart, Blaine was actually kind of glad that he didn't own a private jet. The taxes on those things had to be horrible and now that they were finally reunited Blaine swore to himself that he'd never stray far enough from Kurt's side again to need a plane to get to him. Since Kurt didn't seem to mind that plan, Blaine Anderson probably wouldn't be able to call himself owner of a jet anytime soon.


	32. Tune

**Tune**

Kurt Hummel had been humming the same tune for a week now. His father was on edge, Carole banned him from the kitchen and Finn refused to carpool with his stepbrother until he stopped the constant singing or at least went for a different melody.

Usually, Kurt would have obeyed to spare his family an impending nervous breakdown, but this time was different. Even Rachel's never-ending inquiries as to why he was humming _that _song out of all the beautiful Broadway showtunes he could have chosen didn't bother him.

Whenever the song that was on repeat in his mind played on the radio, the humming turned into singing along. Loudly. The rest of the Hudmels had already tried – and failed – to hide the device from Kurt but there seemed to be an endless stock of radios in the house. In the end, Burt couldn't think of anything else and simply sent his son in his room with the order to stay there. He'd known he'd regret the day he'd decided to not make it soundproof.

One day, Kurt came home after school looking rather shaken. He headed straight for his room and closed the door behind him. Before anyone could try and talk to him about his strange behavior, the same tune they'd been constantly hearing for days now could be heard in the whole house. This time, nobody said anything about it, but they swore Kurt had played the song even more often than usual.

As time passed, the Hudmels didn't have to listen to the same song quite as often anymore (even though they were pretty convinced that the fact was mainly due to Kurt being at Dalton most of the time, anyway). They had learned to never, in no case whatsoever, disrupt a call that was accompanied by that ringtone, however.

Finally, after one glorious day in March where the song had been playing on repeat again both the whole afternoon and evening, it was only occasionally heard from Kurt's room anymore. Still no one had the right to bother Kurt after the by now more than familiar tune had been coming from his phone, but that was alright.

As long as they didn't have to listen to _Teenage Dream _on repeat for whole days anymore, the Hudmels were perfectly fine (or at least that's what they thought until _Perfect_ came around).


	33. Time

**Time**

"Blaine, I really don't have time for this right now! Can't you just tell me whatever it is so I can leave for my class?"

"Oh please, were would be the fun in that? It won't take long, I promise!"

"That's what you always say. The last time you said that I missed a whole class."

"Kurt! You can't compare a morning quickie with my life-changing surprise!"

"Since I don't know what your 'life-changing surprise' is exactly, I think I can. Besides, it's not a quickie if it lasts more than an hour."

"Let's say I intended it to be quick and got a bit carried away."

"A bit carried away, yeah."

"Oh will you stop, you. That's besides the point, anyway. I don't want to be responsible for you missing another class, so we should really get to my surprise."

"Blaine, why exactly am I wearing a blindfold right now?"

"Because I can't risk you seeing the surprise before everything is done."

"Blaine! Class starts in an hour! I need at least half an hour to get there and you know how Professor Hotch doesn't appreciate it if we're not all in our seats fifteen minutes early. And now you're telling me your big life-changing surprise isn't even done? Seriously, couldn't this have waited until this afternoon?"

"You wouldn't have been able to enjoy it then. I know how tired you get after your dance class. You'd just fall asleep on me and that's unworthy of the grandeur of this moment. Moreover it _is _done, basically, I just need it to be perfect when you look at it."

"First of all: _grandeur_, Blaine? Really? And second: So my surprise is actually something palpable I can look at?"

"Yes, grandeur, Kurt. You'll see what I mean. Literally, for yes, your surprise is something palpable you can look at. If you'd stop talking and just wait quietly for a minute I'd be ready and you could have a look. And be in time for your class."

"I think I can manage to be silent for a minute. But not a second longer!"

…

"So, all perfect. Do you want to take the blindfold off yourself or do you want me to do that?"

"Since you're the one who made me wear it in the first place you might as well take it off now, don't you think?"

"Fine. Here we go."

…

"How-how did you-? Blaine! We can't _possibly _afford that! And when-? … How?"

"Take a deep breath, baby. Don't worry, we can afford it. It wasn't all that expensive and Burt agreed to pay part of it."

"Why would Dad want to pay a roof-deck? And is that a hammock?"

"Yes, it is."

"And it's-"

"Yes, it's fastened on two palms. Actual palms, I might add, not artificial ones."

"... You're insane."

"Can't rule that out. To answer your question: Your Dad paid for this little piece of paradise-"

"It's a roof-deck, Blaine. It's really beautiful, but it's still just a roof-deck."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, he paid for this for the same reason I had the idea to do it: I mean, I know university is hard, it is, for me, too. But lately, you've been so stressed. We've hardly seen each other for more than a few seconds before we either fall asleep or hurry to a class or work. I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown or something. I thought a place to retire from the world might help you. You know, just have a little time for yourself. Or we could come up here together, if you'd like that."

"I'd love it. So you went to all that effort just to give me a place to relax?"

"Well, I admit I think it's come out pretty cool, too. But yes... basically, that was the main idea behind it."

"I love you. I really do. And I want to spend every moment I'm not either at work or in class or drowning in homework here with you. Or not every moment. I think that'd be a bit more than the neighbors would like to see."

"I love you, too. And I know that sounds horribly cheesy and everything but... I don't care that we don't have that much time for each other right now because I know we'll make it through and things'll get better. Every moment with you is eternity, for me."

"That was quite cheesy indeed. Still exactly how I feel about you, though. Now that I come to think of it... Hotch can wait. How about we make ourselves comfortable in that hammock and watch New York wake up while you explain how in the name of all that's fashionable you managed to get those palms up here? Since we've obviously got all the time in the world with all those infinite moments."

"Sounds like a plan."


	34. Shark

_So, this is the one I should have written yesterday ;) Today's drabble will be up later. I just hope I did Brittany at least some kind of justice. She's really not all that easy to write (especially since I haven't seen Glee for weeks now. I promised to watch the first two seasons with my friends – who I totally gleeked – and since we've been apart over the last few weeks I wasn't allowed to watch them on my own xD)_

**Shark**

The first time Blaine met Brittany easily made it to the top of his list of very confusing moments. He had been having coffee at the Lima Bean with Kurt (as usual) when all of a sudden a blond girl in a cheerleader uniform practically jumped at his friend.

"Kurtie! It's been so long!", she squealed, barely failing to suffocate Kurt.

"Brit! We just had a sleepover last week!", the attacked boy managed to choke out between a lack of oxygen from her hug and a laughing fit.

"That's way too long! I need my dolphin fix. Lord Tubbington's been missing you, too. How's gay Hogwarts?"

"Well, then give him my regards. And I told you, not everyone at Dalton's gay."

Brittany pouted for a moment, but quicker than Blaine could follow the radiant smile was back on her face.

"Too bad. But there's still some dolphins around then, so you should be fine, right?"

Kurt seemed unable to stop laughing.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Brit. How's New Directions? Anything Mercedes hasn't told me yet?"

Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Rachel's been storming out of the choir room again. But somehow, she always does that, doesn't she? I didn't catch why, there was this pretty butterfly at the window and nobody ever listens to Rachel's rambling, so I thought it was okay to not pay attention."

For a moment, her gaze wandered off to the window. When she looked back she seemed to finally realize Blaine's presence.

"Oh, who's that? Another dolphin? He sure looks like one."

At this point Kurt was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, which pretty much turned him unable to answer. Obviously, it was Blaine's turn to talk.

"I'm Blaine."

"Brittany."

She looked pretty amused at the fact that he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Are you a Disney prince?"

Blaine tried to not let his confusion show on his face.

"Uhm... no?"

"Oh. But you're so dapper. How can you not be a prince?"

She shot a confused look at Kurt who had calmed down enough to speak.

"I don't know.", he said with a shrug. "Maybe it's the private school thing. Though the others are not quite as dapper."

Kurt had been grinning at him while saying that and the shade of red that showed on Blaine's cheeks was pretty impressive by the end of the last sentence.

"But he's a dolphin.", Brittany inquired.

"Yes, Brit, he's a dolphin." Kurt looked close to another laughing fit.

"I don't mean to be rude but what's a dolphin?", Blaine asked, confusion now clearly written all over his face. His best friend was busy being in hysterics, so Brittany kindly answered his question.

"A dolphin's a gay shark, of course. You should know that."

She frowned at him and Kurt almost choked on his laughter at the blank look on Blaine's face. A second later the confusion on her face was once again replaced by a large smile.

"Well, I've got to go. Coach Sylvester sent me here to get her a coffee and she won't be happy when I'm late. Training was much more fun when you were on the Cheerios. Can't you just come back and join the squad again?"

"Sorry, Brit, can't do that. Even if I were to come back I wouldn't be interested in selling my soul to that woman again. How about we have a sleepover this weekend? I could come over so Lord Tubbington doesn't have to miss me so much."

Kurt's smile had turned soft.

"Great! Don't forget to bring the cheese! I'm off, Coach is waiting for me!"

With that she was gone. The shock was still visible on Blaine's face, though.

"Who's Lord Tubbington? And why should you bring cheese to a sleepover?"

"Lord Tubbington is her cat. And he loves cheese. He doesn't like the light one all that much but I refuse to bring the other. That cat is fat enough as it is."

And just like that Blaine was back to staring blankly ahead.


	35. Star anise

**Star anise**

"Blaine, it's not all that difficult."

"You keep saying that. I can't cook for the life of me, why should baking be any different?"

"Because you don't even have to do anything except for passing me the ingredients?"

"And measure them!"

"And measure them. Which shouldn't be too much to ask of someone who's graduating next year, don't you think?"

"It's much more difficult than it looks!"

"No, it's not. It's just reading a recipe and do exactly as it says. I've done that a million times before and somehow, I always managed."

"If it's so easy, why is it that you banned both your Dad and Finn from the kitchen because they couldn't do it either?"

"Gosh, you guys are frustrating. I think I'll be quicker if I do that on my own. Do you want to go see the game with Dad and Finn?"

"Nope. I'd much rather watch you."

"Well, thank goodness that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"You know you love it."

"I'm not so convinced of that. Do you think you can handle getting me another package of flour from that cupboard over there?"

"Depends. Do you want it to actually find a way into the cookie dough or do you want it to end up on the floor?"

"I can't believe you. How is it possible that you can easily pull of a totally improvised dance routine at any given time but are incapable of even passing on a bag of flour as soon as you enter a kitchen?"

"I don't know. Natural talent? Seems to run in the family."

"Your mother cooks just fine."

"But Dad and Coop are the stuff a cook's nightmares are made of."

"How do you Andersons even get through life? Honestly, am I the only thing that's going to keep you from starving once we'll be in New York?"

"Yup. That's why you're not allowed to ever leave me. I'd either starve or die from a heart attack because I would live off of greasy take-out."

"Urgh. We can't let that happen, now, can we? Though I'm not so sure what to think about the fact that you only keep me around for the food..."

"Aw, you know that's not true, honey. I love you. Very, very much."

"I love you too, Blaine. And you know I love cuddling with you but it's sort of difficult to get the cookies done when you keep clinging to me like that."

"But I don't want to let go! I'm sure you'll manage just- Oops."

"Yeah. Oops. That's almost a pound of star anise in that bowl. That was chocolate cookie dough, Blaine."

"And that's not good?"

"_No_, Blaine, that's not good. Because first of all, star anise belongs into gingerbread dough, not into chocolate cookies. And second of all, that much of it makes anything uneatable."

"I bet we can get most of it out of the bowl without having to throw away that delicious looking dough. And what's wrong with a bit chocolate gingerbread?"

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Please do me a favor and get out of the kitchen before I pounce on you. And not in the good way. Go watch the game with Dad and Finn or something."

"But you'll make the chocolate-gingerbread cookies?"

"Blaine."

"Pretty please? You can't just waste all that work and the ingredients."

"Okay. But if they turn out to be uneatable you know who'll be forced to somehow get them down despite of all that anise."

"Oh please. Anything you make tastes fantastic. There's no way those don't, even if I made you drop all of that stuff in the bowl with the dough. I have faith in your incomparable cooking skills."

"Alright, alright. I'll make them and you get to have them all to yourself. Now go and watch that stupid football game."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too."

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You have flour in your hair. And that anise stuff, I think."

"You better start running now, Anderson."

_Because we all know who put all the ingredients in Kurt's hair... xD_


	36. Dispute

_I know I'm more than a little behind right now and I'm really sorry for that. The fifth happened to be my birthday which led to me being kind of busy and then I had to pack and move the rest of my things back to where I study. That was one hell of a tiring train ride since I brought my bike along for the summer, thus I spent the last two days sleeping when I wasn't having Glee afternoons with my friends now that we're all reunited. _

_But since I'm not that busy tomorrow I promise to catch up, so don't worry :)_

**Dispute**

Actually, it was quite rare for Blaine and Kurt to have a dispute. Every once in a while they weren't sharing the same opinion, but they usually didn't have problems accepting that fact. And even if their points of view clashed they talked it out and didn't stay mad at each other for long.

This rule couldn't be applied to the dispute between them following the 'Rachel Berry incident', though. That was the first time (and one of the very few ones in the distant future) that they didn't talk to each other for more than three days in a row. There was no texting, no mails, no phone calls, nothing.

Blaine – oblivious as he tended to be – had realized within the hour (after he'd cooled down somewhat) that he'd made a huge mistake. He wasn't ready to admit the extent of his stupidity right then, but the following morning at the very latest he had become aware that he needed to fix this if he wanted to stay friends with Kurt.

The solution to his problem turned out to be anything but easy. Kurt wasn't answering his phone (either because he refused to pick it up altogether in his current state of fury or because he saw Blaine's name on the display), he didn't reply to mails or any other means of communication.

When Blaine tried to talk to his friend in person, Burt sent him away. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt hadn't told his father what exactly Blaine had said that had left them in this state, otherwise he'd probably have disappeared to look for his shotgun as soon as he caught sight of his only son's (obviously former) best friend.

Being left without any way of communicating with Kurt, Blaine didn't know how he was meant to apologize. Of course Kurt wasn't like the guy who'd tormented him for the better part of high school just because he questioned Blaine questioning his sexuality (if that made any sense outside of his head).

To a degree, he could even understand Kurt's reaction. After all, he just sprung that one on him out of nowhere. Blaine had always been so sure of his sexuality and now he was having a date with one of Kurt's best friends. Who not only happened to be a girl but also had an on-off-something sort of relationship with his step-brother. Probably not the best choice he ever made.

So for now, Blaine was left alone with his guilty conscience, trying to figure out a way to apologize. He thought it'd be easy to find the right occasion since they were attending the same school, after all, but Kurt somehow managed to avoid him thoroughly. If it hadn't hurt so much he would have been really impressed by that. Dalton might be a big school but it wasn't _that _big.

As it was, the first opportunity to really talk to Kurt presented itself after that second kiss in the Lima Bean that had made it quite obvious to him which way he swung. His friend couldn't seem to get rid of the 'I told you so'-look and Blaine had to bear it since Kurt had every right to wear that look for as long as he wanted. At least they were talking again and their friendship seemed no longer at risk (especially after Blaine finally got the chance to apologize profoundly).

The next time they had anything worthy of being called a dispute, Blaine wasn't surprised when Kurt shut him out again. He was about to throw rocks at his window until he'd have to open it and talk to him when the scene in the auditorium happened.

Blaine soon came to the conclusion that whenever they fought, Kurt would be the one to give in, but at the same time he never even gave his boyfriend a chance to apologize. At least not before he'd forgiven him anyway and it always made Blaine's honest apologies sound like empty phrases.

One day, years from that first dispute in the Lima Bean that taught Blaine to let Kurt have his time to think things over before he begged for forgiveness (forcibly, since he was always shut out completely), there was another one. Blaine couldn't even remember what exactly it had been about, he just knew that it was some over-the-top wedding arrangement or other.

It wasn't like Blaine didn't want Kurt to have the wedding he'd always dreamed of, they simply couldn't pay half of that dream without ruining themselves. Kurt knew that, too, but it still frustrated him to no ends and he'd let it out on Blaine once again. Stressed as he was, Blaine had snapped right back and things had gone downhill from there. It had been exactly four days since he'd last spoken to his fiancé.

On the fifth day, Blaine decided to break with their usual pattern. This time, he wouldn't let Kurt alone with his thoughts until his fiancé deemed it time to forgive him. They'd both made mistakes and he wanted them to find the solution _together. _He couldn't continue letting Kurt find it for them every single time and just agreeing to it.

Thus he somehow pried Kurt's whereabouts out of a scared-looking Rachel and prepared himself to camp in front of that stupid hotel room door. He knocked until his hands hurt, called for Kurt to let him in so he could apologize – so they could _both _apologize – until his voice gave out. He only ever stopped to recover for a few minutes. People were starting to peek out of the neighboring rooms, but Blaine ignored them fiercely. So what if they called security? He wouldn't go down without a fight, not this time.

Whenever the thought arose that it would be easier to sort things out like they were used to do, Blaine told himself to stay strong. They were going to marry and they couldn't do that if they weren't equal partners. If Kurt couldn't let him in when he was mad at Blaine, how were they supposed to work out?

A few hours after Blaine had first arrived in front of his fiancé's door (and probably minutes before one of the other guests on the floor would have called security), it finally opened to reveal a very upset-looking Kurt. There were tear tracks on his beautiful cheeks, his eyes were red from crying.

The conversation that followed lasted most of the night. Blaine explained why he had refused to take the easy way out this time and Kurt admitted that he didn't want his fiancé to see him that way, which was why he tried to figure out things for himself before he came to talk to Blaine.

They both came to the conclusion that in the future, they would handle those things together, without Kurt shutting Blaine out like that.

And that they did. Sometimes Kurt tried to retreat into himself after a fight – old habits die hard – but Blaine always convinced him to talk it out right after they had both calmed down enough to have a sensible conversation.

That way of handling disputes (and their brutal honesty) was what got them through the difficult times most of their friends didn't survive as a couple. Whenever someone demanded to know their secret Blaine would brag about how he'd found the perfect solution. Kurt would just roll his eyes and change the subject, but he could never suppress the smile tugging at his lips.

It might be true that Blaine had been the one who had insisted on taking on things that way, but in the end they'd found the solution together. They both knew it and that was all they needed.


	37. Sense

_So, the first one's done for today, two to go :) And thanks to AnneCpc for all the lovely reviews :D_

**Sense**

For the longest time, a lot of things didn't make sense to Blaine Anderson. He couldn't figure why his heart skipped a beat whenever Kurt smiled at him like that. At first he thought it was simply because his friend was one of the most attractive boys he'd ever met – if he wasn't on top of the list – but at some point, that excuse didn't seem to work anymore.

To add to his confusion he found himself flirting with Kurt more often than not. But he didn't even want anything more than friendship, or did he? His subconscious seemed to decide for him when it came to the Warblers' countertenor. And obviously, said subconscious wanted to tell him something.

Valentine's Day had been a revelation in more than just one point, but Blaine was still unsure of his feelings. As he'd said: He didn't want to ruin their friendship for something he wasn't sure had any potential. And then came the train wreck that was Rachel's party and Blaine didn't know what he should be more confused about: How good a drunken kiss with an equally drunk girl had felt or how desperately he'd wanted the bottle to stop on Kurt.

When he woke up in said boy's bed the next morning, his lazy mind at first drew the obvious conclusion. Blaine wasn't really grateful for the confusing surge of happiness and belonging that rushed through him at the thought of possibly having done the deed with his best friend, neither was he for the shock and self-hatred at the idea that they might have had sex and he'd completely forgotten about it (later on he'd think back to that moment and deem himself stupid; there was no way he could have forgotten what it felt like to be that intimate with Kurt, no matter how drunk he'd might been – he spoke from experience).

Luckily, the situation was explained soon enough and Blaine was more than relieved, both at the fact that he hadn't made their friendship even more complicated than before (though he was about to do that anyway by agreeing to a date with Rachel) and that he hadn't done something like that and just forgotten about it.

Their conversation after the Warblers' short trip to Sexyland almost had his head bursting with contradicting thoughts. He tried to tell himself that his interest in Kurt's sexual education was of a completely platonic nature. Blaine just cared about Kurt as a good friend and didn't want him to get hurt or catch some random disease in the future. It was normal to want to protect him after all he'd already been through.

Blackbird, however, made it all clear to him. For the first time in months, everything made sense. Blaine was madly in love with Kurt and subconsciously he'd known what they would become the moment he'd turned around on that staircase. That was why he'd kept flirting even though he hadn't meant to consciously. That was why he'd wanted to kiss Kurt so badly at Rachel's party. It seemed him talking to Burt hadn't happened out of completely honorable intentions, either. Blaine had to swallow and shake his head a few times before the mental image of making out with Kurt lost its power over his wandering mind.

Now he only needed to present his best friend this revelation. He just hoped that he hadn't made him wait for too long because he was pretty convinced that things would make even more sense with Kurt's lips pressed against his.


	38. Poem

_Hmm, this one's got me thinking... Personally, I'm personified failure when it comes to poetry (I just hate it, that's why there's no actual poem in it), but maybe I could give it a shot for my dear readers' entertainment..._

_So, here's the deal: If you want to read Blaine's awful and Kurt's awesome poem (though I can't guarantee for the awesomeness of the one written by Kurt because I'm simply no good, I assume), have a look at my brand-new tumblr (_http: / galindaby. tumblr. com/_, without the spaces, though ;) _) _and tell me so. Because I'm not going to post them on and put myself to shame xD __ I could even imagine doing one Burt wrote for Kurt's Mom when they were young... Or maybe one from Will to Terry in high school? I totally tap those two to be the poem-writing type xD _

_Well, anyway, if you want to read it, I'll write it and we see how it goes from there :D_

**Poem**

The idea had been nagging at Blaine's mind for quite some time now. He wanted to do something special for his and Kurt's anniversary and he just couldn't think of anything he hadn't already done.

Of course, serenading the guy you love always worked and Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn't have minded if he had done just that. But it was so predictable and as much as he loved to sing he needed to do something else this time.

Since serenading was deemed to boring and foreseeable, writing his boyfriend a song also was out of the question. He wanted to do something new. But why not use the skills he already knew he had?

Then it struck him. He was quite a good songwriter if you asked his friends, so why not try his luck with poetry? It wasn't that much of a difference, anyway. He should be able to manage something worthy of Kurt and their love.

Thus his plans took shape: Blaine would drag Kurt out to that little park they loved so much (especially since none of the McKinley neanderthals ever went there) and then recite his self-written poem in a sea of roses spelling out 'I love you'. One of them would probably die of cheesiness but Blaine imagined it would be totally worth it for the look on Kurt's face.

What he didn't imagine, however, was that exact same scenery with Kurt shedding tears of mirth while trying to suppress his roaring laughter and failing miserably. Blaine just stood frozen in the middle of all those roses, staring at his boyfriend in shock.

It took Kurt quite a while before he calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. Seeing the look on Blaine's face he quickly got a hold of himself and took a deep breath to apologize and explain himself.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I didn't mean to laugh at your efforts. This is really horribly romantic and I love it and I love you but... Seriously, there were way too many rimes with -art and it just sounded sort of hilarious..."

"I put my feelings for you in a heartfelt poem for our anniversary and all you have to say is that it sounds sort of hilarious?"

"Oh, honey, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I don't know, maybe you should give up on poetry, love. For some reason, songwriting just works better for you. A whole lot better."

"There's no reason to smirk like that, Hummel. I just tried to surprise you and not be so predictable and all you do is laugh at me."

"Blaine, I'm not laughing at you. Just your poetry. You can't be perfect at everything you do. It would give me inferiority complexes if you were. Next time just stick with music, you don't have to surprise me. I love you just the way you are, whether you serenading me is predictable or not. I love it every single time."

"Probably just because the memory of the whole Gap fiasco makes another good laugh."

"Believe me, that's not a memory I can laugh about. Anyway, if you could stop the sulking for a minute I'd really like to kiss you. Since it's our anniversary, after all."

That was an offer Blaine couldn't decline. A few heated kisses later, Blaine was resting his head against Kurt's shoulder, taking a deep breath. He was still a bit mad at his boyfriend for laughing at him like that and he wanted to get back at him.

"You know, I don't think you're that much better with poetry."

"Is that a challenge, Anderson?"

"I assume it is."

"I'm on."

Needless to say, Blaine lost gloriously only a few days later, finding a poem in his locker that was so beautiful it brought him to tears. Never underestimate a Hummel.


	39. Goal

**Goal**

Kurt wasn't really sure what he was doing here. He'd never really cared for soccer and attending a game between local clubs that were rumored to be some of the worst there were around wasn't really on his to-do list.

But what could he do? Blaine was part of one of those bad soccer clubs and being the supportive boyfriend he was he couldn't just stay at home and watch a movie with his girls. Therefore Kurt was currently standing in front of his wardrobe, considering what he could wear to a soccer game.

On the one hand, it was just sports so people probably wouldn't care in the least if he showed up in an old pair of sweats and a way too big t-shirt. No matter how careful he was with his clothes, they'd probably get dirty, anyway. On the other hand Kurt Hummel refused to leave his house looking anything less than fashionable (and fabulous, of course).

In the end he settled for a compromise: His outfit was almost last season and he probably wouldn't wear it again before he sorted it out so it wouldn't be too much of a disaster if someone managed to spill coke on it. But for now it was still fashionable enough to dare take a step out of the front door.

Blaine – knowing both his boyfriend and _Vogue _well enough – immediately recognized the effort that had gone into Kurt's outfit when he stopped at the Hudmel family home to pick the countertenor up. Since he couldn't decide which urge was more prominent – rolling his eyes at the way Kurt tended to make his own life difficult when it came to clothing or smiling fondly at one of the many slightly crazy sides of his boyfriend he loved so much – he just did both.

Kurt pouted and made to pass Blaine without as much as a greeting – he could tell what the other boy was thinking just as well – but was stopped effectively by a warm, calloused hand that pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"You don't get to just walk by me like that", he whispered against Kurt's lips, who couldn't suppress the shiver running up his spine at the sudden closeness and willingly gave in to the next kiss.

They decided it was appropriate to jump apart and finally leave when Burt cleared his throat, having just come out of the kitchen.

An hour later, Kurt sat in the middle of a cheering crowd, almost bored to death and a second away from falling asleep on the shoulder of the old lady next to him who had come to see her grandson play (and on the occasion told Kurt both her and his life story). Even the constant yelling at the referee or one player or another wasn't enough to keep him awake – mainly because he had no idea what they were all yelling about, anyway.

He only ever looked up when there was cheering, since he didn't want to miss it if Blaine was the cause of it. And more often than not he was. His boyfriend most definitely was one of the more talented guys on the team. From what Kurt could tell, the better part was just hopeless and he himself would probably have delivered a better show.

Finally, the game stopped. Kurt almost hoped it was finally done and over with before he realized it was only half-time. With a groan, he sat up to look out for Blaine who had promised to stop by during the pause to talk to him.

Minutes later, a very sweaty, out-of-breath Blaine stopped in front of his boyfriend and pressed a quick kiss to his lips after making sure the better part of the spectators was busy getting food. Kurt smiled at him and gently pushed one of the curls that had escaped their gel helmet out of his face.

"So, are you already bored to death or do you think you can make it another half?"

"Depends. What do I get if I put myself through the torture of watching this pitiful display again?"

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend, not the least bit insulted. He was well aware that with the exception of himself and two or three other guys the team was anything but good.

"How about a quick visit to the Lima Bean? And afterwards we could head to my place, my parents are out of town for the week-end..."

"Sounds marvelous. I think you deserve a little... praise for more or less being the only one to get a cheer out of the poor bored crowd. Since I don't know the rules I obviously have no idea what exactly it is you are doing but it seemed to please those who do know."

Blaine laughed and pressed another quick kiss to Kurt's lips before he had to return to his teammates for the second half. Kurt stared after him dreamily, hardly noticing that the old lady had sat back next to him and started talking again. He just nodded absently every now and then, which was obviously good enough for her to go on.

This time around, Kurt actually nodded off against the poor woman and she had to shake him awake for the last few minutes. There was actually some kind of anticipation in the air when he finally opened his eyes. He witnessed Blaine scoring a goal that seemed to win the game for his team (if the crowd's screams were anything to go by) the very last second, a deed that had him up on his teammates shoulders as soon as everything was over.

Kurt just grinned widely and pushed his way through the crowd to get to the changing room where he knew the players were heading to. Once Blaine caught sight of his boyfriend waiting for him by the doors, a proud smile on his face, he demanded to be let down and wasted no time jumping into Kurt's arms.

For a moment, Kurt was hesitant but he immediately forgot about potentially homophobic soccer players in their vicinity when Blaine once more fused their lips, this time in a decidedly more passionate manner. It seemed that there had been no need to worry, the only reaction their kiss was getting out of the rest of the team was catcalls and whistles. Some even clapped Blaine on the back once they finally pulled apart for air, as if they were just as proud of him kissing his boyfriend in front of them as they were of the victory he'd brought them.

Turned out Blaine had been out to the team since the moment he'd entered. The coach was a very understanding guy who'd basically threatened to kick out everyone who'd do as much as look at Blaine the wrong way (according to one of the other guys named Gary that was mostly due to the fact that the poor coach was a family guy but sadly didn't have children of his own – leading not only to him deliberately coaching the team no matter how much they sucked, but also to kind of adopt Blaine because of his height. Needless to say, Gary had a slight bruise on his arm only seconds later).

The warning had been unnecessary, though. As much as hardly any of the members could actually play soccer they stuck together as a team. They weren't competing with each other and accepted everyone into their rows. As New Directions had already proven, being a bunch of randomly put together people that were considered losers by everyone else sort of forced you into solidarity. The fact that Blaine was one of the very few people who actually possessed a talent for the sport and won them a game every once in a while also earned him some respect among the guys.

Despite the agreeable company, Blaine and Kurt were out the door as soon as the coach and the boys would let them. They had to celebrate, after all. And for what they had in mind they preferred a more private atmosphere. The last thing they heard before they left was, once again, Gary.

"Looks like the one just now isn't the only goal good old Blainers will score tonight!"


	40. Minute

_Because there's nothing quite as intimidating as Wes and his beloved gavel xD And I can totally see them having this conversation. I'd also like to add that since university starts tomorrow (or more like, today) I probably won't be able to update every day. And I won't try and catch up because that's been difficult enough to manage when I had all that free time and now it's just downright impossible. But there will be (more or less) regular updates, so don't worry._

**Minute**

"Just a minute, Blaine!"

"That's what you've been saying for the past hour!"

"Perfection takes time!"

"You're already perfect, what's there left to do, anyway?"

"As sweet as that is, it won't make me come out of here any faster, just so you know."

"But Kurt! We'll be late!"

"Fashionably late, honey. Don't worry so much, it's not like we're invited to the White House."

"I still don't want to be late. And why can't I at least be in your room with you? There's nothing I haven't seen before."

"How lovely of you to mention that I'm already boring you. And you don't get to be in the same room as me when I'm not done with my outfit. And my hair."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, love. So you're at least through with your skin regime?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not."

"Kurt! You've been in there for two hours now! What have you been doing all this time?"

"Planning my outfit, of course. Showering. Deciding what to do with my hair."

"That shouldn't take two hours, darling."

"My outfits are well thought-through, so sue me. And just because some people are easy on their hygiene..."

"Do you mean to imply something, love?"

"I was talking about Finn."

"Of course. But you are aware that it's possible to be hygienic and spent less than an hour showering, right?"

"If you say so."

"Since you're obviously not leaving this room anytime soon, what do I tell Wes and David when to expect us?"

"I already told you, I just need a minute and-"

"Kurt!"

"Okay, okay. An hour, maybe?"

"Two, then."

"Hey!"

"You brought that upon yourself, darling. I'm off calling Wes. And you better hurry up. It's not like they're going to be waiting for us forever. I somehow can't imagine Wes accepting being 'fashionably late' as an apology for letting him wait there for who knows how long."

"Do you think he'll bring his gavel?"

"When isn't he carrying that stupid thing with him?"

"I think I could be downstairs and ready in half an hour..."

"Thought so. Maybe I should borrow that gavel for our next date..."

"I can hear you, Blaine! And the gavel is just intimidating when it's somewhere near Wes."

"Well, then I'll have to borrow Wes _and _the gavel."

"Don't you dare!"

"Perhaps we could avoid that scenario. What do you say the next time I ask you how long you'll stay locked up in your room to unnecessarily style yourself to perfection?"

"Just another hour?"

"That's more like it. We're still meeting up with Wes and his gavel right now, though..."

"I'm almost out the door! Why don't you wait in the car?"

"Fine. But don't forget about the wrath of the gavel if we're too late!"

"Jerk!"

"Love you, too, honey."

"Right now I really have no idea why I do, but I love you, too, Blaine Anderson."


	41. Lead

**Lead**

Kurt couldn't deny that he was just the tiniest bit jealous. He tried not to let it get to him, but all his efforts were in vain.

I just wasn't fair. He'd come to Dalton not only looking for the safety McKinley could no longer provide but also hoping for a chance at finally being taken seriously.

But Blaine hogged the spotlight just as effectively as Rachel. He might do it a bit more nicely and a whole lot less annoyingly, but he undeniably did it nonetheless.

How was it fair that people had to audition a million times only to be shot down so that Blaine could pull off yet another one-man-show? How was it fair that Kurt still did nothing more than sway in the background, doing the backup for someone else's big performance?

He'd really tried not to let it show when he spoke with his friends about the Warblers. But there was only so much frustration Kurt Hummel could bottle up before things got ugly. Inevitably, that frustration ended up being taken out on its cause: Blaine.

"Kurt, it's not my fault I get the lead all the time! That's the Council's decision!"

"It's not like you do all that much to actually give someone else a chance to shine for a change!"

"You're not by any chance referring to yourself here, are you?"

"Can you really reproach me for that? I'm just as talented as you or Rachel or any of the others that get all the attention. I deserve to be in the spotlight for once, too. But all I ever get to do is stand back and doo-wap for someone else!"

"And why exactly do you have to snap at _me_ for that?"

"Because I can understand it when the others push me into the background. I can understand that Rachel is as selfish as they get when it comes to anything even remotely related to her future career. I can understand that the Council doesn't really know what to do with me and that they rather give the chance to people they know deserve it and who have been waiting long enough for it. But I can't understand how my best friend obviously doesn't care that my talent is suppressed all the time just because my vocal range or choice of song is unusual. You accept the fact like everyone else."

The dumbstruck look on Blaine's face told Kurt that his little outburst had left his friend rather speechless.

"Look, Blaine", he sighed. "I don't expect you to go to the Council and convince them to give me a solo or something. And I don't mind that you get to be the lead all the time all that much since you're doing really well and are insanely talented. I love to hear you sing and I guess you could say I'm kind of fond of your ridiculous dance moves and you constantly jumping on furniture.

What I do mind, though, is that you never even take a second to consider what I feel like. Whenever you get a solo and I'm not even considered for one. I'm just as invisible here in Dalton as I'd been at McKinley. I might as well return there if it weren't for Karofky and his nice little death threat. And you don't care. Nobody cares. Everyone just tells me that I'm too over-the-top or too this or too that. Sorry to inform you, but that's who I am. And if you can't want or at least support that someone, then I'm not really sure why we're even friends in the first place."

With that, Kurt made to turn around and disappear into his dorm room. Quite possibly to cry for a few hours. He didn't get too far before a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't know I made you feel that way. And I'm pretty sure the other Warblers would also be sorry if they knew. Please, just give us a chance. Maybe we can get you a solo for Regionals-"

"Blaine, if you seriously think this is just about who sings the lead then I'm sorry. Just think about it, 'cause it's not. For now I think it's better we don't hang out all that much. I've been wanting to spend more time with my New Directions friends, anyway. I bet Mercedes will be quite grateful if I have coffee with her for a change."

Not knowing what else to do, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and finally let him leave. For some reason, he felt like a truck had just run him over. He missed Kurt already.

That was when it hit him. What Kurt had meant when he'd said that this wasn't about who got the lead. Why he didn't want a solo and wanted to spend less time with Blaine. Kurt Hummel was in love with him and he'd somehow managed to overlook that fact (or better, ignore it, especially after Valentine's Day).

Blaine now realized what this was actually about. Of course, Kurt was indeed pissed that he never got a chance to be in the spotlight (and he did deserve it, they all knew that). But he'd been invisible to Blaine in more than that one way.

All that time, Blaine had believed himself in love with someone else, first Jeremiah, than Rachel of all people. He'd done nothing but make Kurt feel uncomfortable with himself. He'd even insulted him (both directly and indirectly).

And yet, for some reason unbeknownst to mankind, Kurt still loved him. And he was clearly trying to change that by avoiding Blaine's constant company in the future. Tough luck that Blaine wouldn't have that.

"Kurt! Wait!"

After a short moment of hesitation, Kurt finally turned around, only to take a step back. Blaine was so close to him he could count his eyelashes.

"What-"

The countertenor never got to ask the question since a pair of lips was pressed against his just then. Kurt froze for a moment before he melted into the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, out of breath and hearts racing, Blaine just smiled at the confused look on the other boy's face.

"I love you, Kurt. I've loved you all along. And it scared me so much I banned it into my subconscious and tried to ignore it, to the point were I could almost pretend that there was really nothing but friendship. But I can't ignore that knowledge for another second if I have to choose between making that leap of faith, trusting you with the scary amount of adoration I feel for you or losing you, probably for good. I can't do that. Please tell me that you'll still have me. Please."

"That's never even been a question, Blaine."

And with that they were back to kissing. It was decidedly more difficult to worry about who would sing lead at Regionals with all the fireworks going off in their heads.


	42. Bi

_Gosh, it took me so forever to write this xD Though this definitely doesn't qualify as a drabble and is more like a full-blown oneshot. I'm sorry if anything in there doesn't really make sense since it's been quite a while since I last watched the episode and I didn't want to watch it again on my own (I promised my best friends to watch all the episodes together and we're just done with season 1 and don't have that much time what with the bunch of homework we already have even though we only had like two classes so far)._

_If anything's a bit off, please don't murder me. Let's just say it's because this is AU, anyway ;)_

**Bi**

For a minute there, Blaine couldn't believe what had just transpired between him and Kurt. Could it really be that his best friend had a problem with him possibly being bisexual? After all that crap he himself had gone through because of his sexuality?

It made Blaine wonder whether he really knew Kurt at all. After all, they'd only met a few months ago and already, Blaine felt that there was no one closer to him. People always told him that he was too naïve for his own good. Maybe befriending Kurt all that quickly had been another of those mistakes born out of his believe in the best in others.

The more he thought about it and the more his initial fury disappeared, Blaine finally realized what he had said – and, most importantly, what he'd been thinking. He trust Kurt more than words could express and the one time their opinions clashed, he'd instantly assumed the worst. What if Kurt had a valid reason to react to Blaine's revelation the way he did? Maybe there was something he hadn't been telling him.

Since he didn't know what to do with himself and his head was spinning too much to figure things out on his own, he decided that he needed his best friend's advice. Seeing that Kurt sort of wasn't available right now, Blaine went for second-best this time and just stormed into Wes and David's room uninvited.

"Anything you need Blaine? Other than a few lessons in giving other people a bit of privacy?"

"Actually, there is something I need to talk about with you. I don't think I'm seeing this clearly right now and I need your opinion."

Upon seeing Blaine's expression, the two Warblers shut up immediately and turned serious.

"Of course. What is it that got you so bothered?"

And Blaine told them everything. Literally everything (or at least what he could still remember from the night of Rachel's party). He knew his friends probably would never let him live down that one, but that couldn't be helped right now. He needed to somehow save his friendship with Kurt and with the way things had been going so far, he wasn't too sure he was able to do so on his own.

To his surprise, neither David nor Wes started teasing him once he'd fallen silent again. After a few minutes in which none of them had said a word, Blaine finally looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been fixating all through his confession. The way his friends were looking at him shocked him. There was so much sadness in their eyes, and something very much akin to pity.

"Boys? Why don't you say anything?"

Wes just heaved a big sigh before he answered, looking resigned.

"Well, Blaine, if you haven't figured out what all of this is really about by now, then I don't think we can help you, no matter what we say."

When Blaine just looked even more confused, Wes turned around and stared out of the window, clearly trying not to let his frustration with his friend show. Thus he left it to David to explain everything.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you this since there's not much hope for you if you don't get it by yourself, but I can't watch this any longer. Blaine, Kurt is not mad at you because you might be bisexual. Or actually, he is." At this Blaine's eyes widened in hurt, but David cut him off before he could say anything. "Not what you think. I mean, I don't know for sure, you're the one that has practically been hanging out with him constantly, but I'm pretty certain that Kurt's not so closed-minded that he hates on bisexuals. At least not in general. The problem is more along the line of you dating everyone you can get your hands on but him."

Blaine still looked like a deer in headlights, so David took another deep breath and continued.

"First, you serenade that guy at the Gap store after you had coffee with him two times. _Two_, Blaine! I mean, how many times did you have coffee with Kurt? I'm pretty sure it's more than you can count. And now you go and date his best friend who also happens to be a girl? Seriously, Blaine, are you blind?"

The Warbler's lead soloist still didn't seem to understand what was going on and David was pretty close to bursting into tears of frustration.

"Kurt is in love with you! He has been ever since you two met. That's why he's angry with you! Because you keep being oblivious and not only ignore but also hurt his feelings all the time. Don't you think he might have hoped that bottle would point to him? And suddenly it's Rachel, his sort of archenemy from what I understood from his rants about her and you even question your sexuality after one drunk kiss with her? How do you think that makes him feel? You can't really reproach him for snapping at you."

"Whereas", Wes chimed in from the window, "you're fully responsible for the things you said to him since you've got no such excuse. I mean, really Blaine, no matter how angry you were at that point, did you really have to compare him to the guy that has made his life living hell for the past few years?"

When the head Warbler turned around to gauge his friend's reaction to his last words, he was met with an empty space where Blaine had sat only seconds ago. The door was wide open and Wes thought he could still feel the draft from his friend's quick departure. One look at David and the nod that followed was all it took to light his face up in the biggest smile anyone had seen from him in a while.

Meanwhile, Blaine was running to Kurt's room as fast as he possibly could without severely injuring someone (including himself). Just as he had done with Wes and David's room he just burst in unannounced, heart sinking when his eyes immediately fell on Kurt's sobbing form.

"For goodness' sake, can't you just knock!", Kurt cried out hoarsely before burying his head in his arms again, eyes red-rimmed and tear-streaks down his cheeks.

Carefully, Blaine made his way over to Kurt's bed and sat down next to him. He gingerly laid his head on the countertenor's shoulder, simply letting it rest there when the boy didn't shrug him away.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt", he whispered, barely audible over Kurt's unashamed sobbing.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours until Kurt had finally calmed down enough to turn his head towards his friend and speak.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?"

"So you caught that?", Blaine chuckled.

"Of course I did. So, what did you mean?"

"I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I didn't mean any of that, please believe me, Kurt. You're nothing like Karofsky and I'm so unbelievably sorry for assuming the worst just because I was a bit mad at you."

Kurt sniffled a bit, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's fine. I've said horrible things to you, too. If you really feel something for Rachel or whoever else, at that, then I'll certainly be the last person to stand between you and happiness. Of course you can love whoever you want and I don't care what gender that person is. As long as you're happy, everything is fine by me. It's just... You've always been so sure of who you are and your confidence really helped me through that whole Karofsky ordeal and it was just so confusing to see you just as confused..."

"If it helps you somehow, I don't think I'm confused anymore."

Kurt gave him a questioning look and Blaine just wanted to melt at how beautiful he looked with his eyes all wide; even the tears still visible on his face couldn't make him any less gorgeous. How hadn't he noticed any of that before?

"And why is that? Did you get your date with Rachel already?"

"No. And I don't think I'll be needing a date with Rachel anytime in the near future. At least not if things go my way."

"What are you talking about? Did you already find someone else? I don't think that's exactly fair on her..."

"Kurt, I know the real reason why you were so mad at me."

"What-"

"David told me. This wasn't about me being a little confused, was it?"

Kurt swallowed and did all he could to avoid his friend's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that obviously, you're in love with me and everyone but me has noticed."

Kurt sighed in resignation, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Looks like I'm going to kill David the next time I see him. I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean for you to find out that way. In all honesty, I never intended you to find out at all."

"Why not?"

The countertenor just stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Because it would ruin our friendship? I mean, I imagine I would feel uncomfortable if I knew my best friend was crazy about me and I didn't feel the same. I thought that if I just pretended that it wasn't happening long enough, then maybe those feelings would go away and I could move on and we could just stay friends without all that awkward between us..."

"I guess you're right. This revelation sort of did ruin our friendship."

Tears were about to run down those heavenly soft cheeks, but Blaine was faster.

"That is, if you think taking things up to the next level means that our friendship is ruined."

Although that statement effectively stopped the tears in Kurt's eyes from falling, it did nothing to alleviate his confusion. Blaine seemed to notice it, too, and went on, getting more nervous by the second.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure anyone in that situation would be uncomfortable. Luckily, I'm not in a position to tell because I've recently come to the realization that I'm very much crazy about you, too and somehow managed to fail to notice it until now. In fact, until David told me straight to my face that you were in love with me. I have no idea why the thought never crossed my mind before. At least not consciously."

Kurt just gaped at him and Blaine felt that maybe he should elaborate a bit at this point.

"Kurt, I love you. It hit me the moment David said that you felt that way about me. I don't know why it took me so long or why it had to be just then... Maybe I subconsciously wondered whether you'd actually feel the same or perhaps it scared me how hard I've fallen for you right from the start... I don't know. I just know that now that I finally see clearly, it's kind of obvious to me that it has been there all the time, that it has been _you _all the time.

And I want to apologize for that disaster on Valentine's Day and that kiss with Rachel because I seriously have no clue what possessed me to do any of those things. I mean, sure, kissing Rachel felt kind of nice but as you pointed out, I was pretty drunk and I'm sure kissing you would be a lot more than just nice..."

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Now Blaine was the one left speechless.

"I-I... Do-do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. Now are you going to let me wait any longer or-"

Kurt's speech was cut short by a certain Warbler lunging himself at him, pressing their lips together in a rushed explosion of passion, love, desperation and giddiness. Fireworks were going off in Blaine's head and he was fairly sure that this was what it felt like to be high. If it was then he sure as hell had no intention to come off of the drug that was Kurt Hummel.

After what could have been seconds, minutes or several eons they parted to catch their breath. The elated grin on Kurt's face was so much more beautiful than the tears.

"So... Better than Rachel? Or are you still confused?"

Blaine gave him his best 'bitch, please'-look (which, admittedly, he'd copied from Kurt in the first place, making it that much less effective) before breaking out into the biggest grin Kurt had ever encountered.

"Maybe I should say I'm still confused so you can offer to help me figure things out a bit more" - Kurt's laugh rang through the room and Blaine's heart fluttered at the sound; he so had to make him laugh more often - "but honestly, that was the best moment of my life so far and one, I'm definitely gay or at least Kurt-addicted and second, who the hell is Rachel?"

They just laughed it off and resumed creating more pretty amazing moments. Needless to say, Rachel was sort of stood up on that day and Blaine never mentioned possibly being bisexual ever again (he settled for Kurt-sexual when the need to specify arose).


	43. Dim

**Dim**

There was hardly any light in the room, but that had been Kurt's intention. He didn't feel like light and he didn't feel like darkness. Since it was the middle of the day and twilight was sort of unavailable, shutting his curtains and retreating to indirect lighting was his only choice.

Everything had been so confusing these last few months. Kurt had hoped that things would get easier once he'd attend Dalton. There was no more bullying, people accepted him and were actually nice to him... He even befriended some of the Warblers that weren't Blaine.

This thought led right back to the cause of all his problems: Blaine. Kurt was never sure what to think when he was around his best friend. At times, their lead singer was so flirty Kurt was fairly certain his abnormal heart rate would actually cause him to faint. And then again he went off and serenaded other guys, kissing his best friend...

To sum it up, Kurt was plain confused. He didn't know if he was some sort of lunatic who just made it all up in his head or if maybe Blaine himself didn't really know what he wanted. Neither way would be very welcome to the countertenor. After all the crap he'd been through, he didn't need any more complications in his life.

So, logically speaking, the best course of action would be to try and move on or, if that didn't work, to cut off ties with Blaine. Kurt wasn't really sure he could do that and live to tell the tale, but he was willing to try. Everything to make this constant, terrible ache in his chest stop.

Honestly, Kurt had sort of given up on love by now, anyway. Every time he fell for someone, that someone wasn't interested and his crushes always created awkward situations – he definitely didn't need another conversation like the one with Finn barely a year ago (though he doubted Blaine would call him or any of his possessions faggy during that talk).

Except this time, it hurt so much worse than before. Kurt didn't know if that was due to the fact that Blaine actually even played for the same team or because they were so much closer than he'd ever been to Sam or Finn. Either way, he didn't really care. He just wanted those stupid feelings to stop right this instant, so he could be the best friend Blaine deserved and not always have these silly thoughts in the back of his mind that reminded him of giddy schoolgirl-crushes (or Rachel).

It wasn't all that certain if his current occupation (lying on his bed in his dimly lit room, staring up at the ceiling and pondering his unrequited feelings) would be of that much help concerning his situation, but he didn't really feel like doing anything else. He'd spent at least two hours that way before there was a knock at his door that nearly sent him tumbling down to the floor in surprise. With much more effort than one would think, Kurt managed to disentangle himself from his bedding and trudged gracefully (if such a thing was possible) over to the door to open it.

To his utter surprise, the object of said unrequited love stood in front of him, wearing a sheepish smile. When his eyes came to rest on Kurt's messed-up hair, a blush spread on Blaine's cheeks, one that Kurt had never seen on his friend before. Blaine awkwardly cleared his throat and shifted on his feet before he finally said something.

"Er... Can I come in?"

Kurt just frowned at him, once again slightly confused by his friend's behavior.

"Sure, of course."

The moment they were both seated on Kurt's bed and there was something akin to daylight filling the room, Blaine started fidgeting with his hands. Kurt watched for a few minutes before it unnerved him to the point where he grabbed Blaine's hands and held them tightly so that they would stop _moving_.

Blaine blushed madly at the contact, only adding to Kurt's (already immense) confusion.

"Blaine, something's wrong", Kurt merely stated. It _was_ kind of obvious. "Tell me what it is?"

Aforementioned boy heaved a big sigh and finally gathered his wits enough to actually say something.

"Kurt, I... I care about you. A lot. And I know that I said that before, but I don't think I mean it in the same way anymore. Something's... something's changed. I'm not sure what it is or why I see it only now, but-"

"Blaine, just spit it out. What is it?"

Another deep breath.

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

Seeing the blank look on Kurt's face, Blaine hurried to elaborate.

"I know this is sort of sudden and there's a lot of things we should talk about first; first of all, I totally didn't mean that you're not sexy the other week, even though it sort of sounded like that now that I thought about it, and I never should have kissed Rachel and I don't even _know _what possessed me to serenade Jeremiah and with that song of all things-"

After a good dozen (completely unsuccessful) tries to shut Blaine up and get a word in, Kurt decided that the best and easiest way to do so would be...

not a kiss, but putting a hand over his mouth (which was sort of effective, too).

"First of all, take a deep breath and calm down. You already know that I'm not mad at you for either of those things. I understand that you're just as confused as everybody else our age and I don't reproach you for that. But... You _think_? After all you put me through? I expect better of you, Anderson."

Now it was Blaine's turn to vacantly stare into space. Finally, his eyes focused on the hand still pressed to his mouth, quickly moving to Kurt's eyes and back. The countertenor got the message and let go so that Blaine could say his part.

"Although I have absolutely no idea what I did to deserve your forgiveness, since most of that was just me being extraordinarily thick and stupid and not thinking about your feelings, I appreciate it. And if you're really sure you can look past all the times I screwed up... Do you think there's a chance for an us? Because I'll gladly scratch out that 'think'..."

This time around, Blaine was actually shut up with another pair of lips on his. Maybe all the hours Kurt had spent in dimly lit rooms imagining what it would be like to be with Blaine hadn't been such a waste of time, after all...


	44. Team

_It's been a while since I last updated *hides in shame*. Sorry for that. University gets kind of stressful and the bit of writing I actually did was contributing to Rane week... But I hope you still enjoy this one :)_

**Team**

"They're playing Taboo again, aren't they?"

"Yep, they are. Think we should join?"

"I don't think that would be fair. I mean, did they ever win the last time we played with them?"

"Nope. We're unbeatable."

"You wish, Blainers!"

"Stop calling me that, Jeff! And it's true! We won every single round last time."

"That's just because you and Kurt have some weird psychic connection or something."

"Actually, it's more that we're smart and can concentrate for more than five minutes at a stretch."

"We can do that, too!"

"If you say so, Wes."

"I actually liked the version were we have psychic super powers better."

"No surprise there, Blaine. Now, do you want us to join or not?"

"I'd actually like to win sometimes..."

"Nick! Don't make them believe they're going to win any more than they already do!"

"That's a lost cause, Wes. Just look at their smug faces. They're convinced they're gonna beat us as it is."

"And that's why we shouldn't encourage them, David! We don't need a big-headed lead soloist."

"So, I'm big-headed?"

"Of course not, Kurt. Sometimes you're just sort of... bitchy, I guess."

"Kurt, could you please stop with that bitch glare? I think you frightened Jeff."

"Oh, please. Jeff has no reason to fear me, right, Jeff?"

"Please, don't hurt me! Please? I swear, I'll never call you that again!"

"Blaine, would you please make him stop? Your boyfriend is frightening my boyfriend."

"No, sorry, can't do that. This is just way too amusing."

"It's not for me! I swear, I'll do anything! Just stop looking at me like that, Kurt!"

"Fine. I want your side of the room actually looking clean when I come back on Monday. No excuses this time."

"Fine, fine! I'll do it. It'll look like something out of a catalog, I swear!"

"Now that we're done frightening Jeff into cleanliness, can we finally play Taboo? I'm getting bored over here."

"You just want an excuse to use your gavel."

"Since when is there a gavel included when you play Taboo?"

"Wes usually uses it to make us shut up when time's up. It's pretty much unnecessary, but you know how much he loves his gavel."

"That he does."

"Okay, enough with teasing me for the gavel! Kurt, Blaine, get over here, we're starting now!"

"Why do I feel like we just entered a booty camp?"

"It'll be fine, babe. I'm pretty sure Wes won't hurt us. He needs us for Regionals, remember?"

"I'm not sure how long that thought'll stop him in his gavel-induced power high."

"Okay, so here we go. Me and David will be a team, Nick and Jeff of course and Kurt and Blaine. Anyone wants to be first?"

….

_Two hours later..._

"I can't believe it."

"You actually won every single round."

"I tell you, they have some way of psychic communication or something!"

"Are you done being all whiny because you lost?"

"We're not being whiny, Kurt! We're just doubting your game. There's no way you didn't cheat. I want a rematch!"

"So you can lose again?"

"Is he always that mean, Blaine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Kurt is merely stating facts."

"Told you. He already gives cheeky replies. Now he's going to get all arrogant at us. And we won't be able to find a new lead for Regionals. It's three days from now."

"Great, Wes, just great. We've been playing Taboo for more than two hours, knowing full well that we'd lose every single game with Klaine in, just to distract us from thinking too much about Regionals. And here you go and bring it up again, just like that. Whoever made you a Council member?"

"Now even Jeff's having a go at you, man. Way to bring the Council down. By the time Regionals actually roll around, there'll be mutiny."

"David! Not you too! Can't we talk about something else? Like the fact that Kurt and Blaine obviously either cheated or should be the uncrowned masters of Taboo?"

"And why would we talk about that, Nick? It's kind of useless when they're not even in the room any more."

"Wait... When did they leave?"

"Must have been around the time we started to argue about Regionals..."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Did you really have to ask that, Nick? The images in my poor, poor head."

"Sorry. I guess I can imagine what they're doing... I bet they're in the choir room again."

"Blaine's dorm."

"Kurt's dorm."

"Senior commons."

"Whoever finds them first gets ten?"

"Fine by me. Five if they're not in any of the rooms we just mentioned."

"Sounds like a deal. Another ten if you get to interrupt a make-out session."

"Revenge is sweet...Ready, everyone? Okay... Go!"


	45. Frost

_Yes, I did remember that I still have drabbles/oneshots to write and people to make happy ;) This one could have gone in a million directions and I had about as many ideas for it, but that's how it finally came out and I like it that way :D In my mind, Kurt goes to New York no matter what that stupid episode did to him. And he sure as hell doesn't go to NYADA here because if they shot him down after that performance, they don't deserve him, not even in AUs xD _

_Btw, in my mind they totally have a picture of that moment after they pull away hanging in their future apartment,, just so you know ;)_

**Frost**

It was bitingly cold on that particular Friday morning in New York City. Kurt walked down the street to his favorite coffee shop covered in even more layers than usual, rubbing his hands together in a desperate attempt to keep them from freezing. It was still fairly early, but he had a paper to write that was due in a few days and he just couldn't concentrate with Rachel doing scales over and over again right next to him.

So he fled to the only place he felt really comfortable working in that was not university and had the advantage of excellent coffee within arm's reach. Kurt just prayed he would get there before his poor laptop could suffer severe damage due to the cold.

A mere few minutes later, the door to the coffee shop opened, a tinkling sound ringing through the almost empty place. Kurt liked his refuges cozy and small and though it was no Lima Bean, the Pineapple came as close as one could get in New York (rumor had it that the now rather homey place had once been a dubious cocktail bar and got its name because the new owner had been too lazy to change it).

As Kurt walked up to the counter his usual barista, Stacey, was already in the middle of making yet another nonfat-mocha., awaiting him with a huge grin on her face.

"He's here," she whispered to him, eyes motioning to the snug corner in the back, the one next to the window.

Usually, Kurt would be mad that someone else was sitting in his favorite place but every semblance of anger had dissipated the moment he had laid eyes on Blaine Anderson for the first time. He had looked into those impossibly huge, shining hazel eyes and couldn't bring himself to give the guy the harangue he'd planned for him for occupying his table.

Somehow, Blaine had seemed to be able to read his mind and just chuckled briefly before offering Kurt to simply share the table. None of them worked with a bunch of books and there was more than enough space for two laptops. Still a bit dizzy from staring into those eyes, Kurt had agreed and thus their rather unusual coffee-friendship was born.

It was a coffee-friendship in the most literal sense of the word, since they only ever met in the Pineapple. They didn't go to the same college and somehow they'd always been too busy to even think of meeting up anywhere else. Rachel teased him mercilessly with his coffee 'love affair'. No matter how many times he told her that he and Blaine were just friends, she insisted that it was romantic and simply had to be love.

Truth was, at least on Kurt's side, they were so much more than just two people who just so happened to like the same coffee shop and ran into each other every now and then. In fact, they had exchanged phone numbers and most of their 'coffee dates' were planned. The things Kurt had told Blaine... He wasn't even sure if Rachel or even Mercedes knew some of those secrets he had shared over nonfat-mocha after nonfat-mocha.

And it also worked the other way round. Blaine had admitted incidents from his past to Kurt that even some of his closest friends at college didn't know about. They shared literally everything and even though they'd never really met outside of the Pineapple – and they spent quite a bit of time there – they'd grown really close. Kurt would go as far as to call Blaine his best friend.

Then, of course, there was the fact that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. Well, maybe not so much a crush, more like outgrown, movielike love. Every time they locked eyes or their hands touched, he felt that deep sense of belonging and peace that mixed rather oddly with the butterflies in his stomach and the heat coursing through his veins. Blaine just got him, understood him more fully than Kurt had ever dared to imagine anyone could possibly understand another human being.

But even though this time, Kurt had the advantage of knowing for sure that Blaine was at least gay, the memory of his high school crushes had kept him from doing anything about it. He'd wanted to tell Blaine for weeks on end now, but he was so, so afraid that such a confession would ruin their friendship for good and he just didn't think he could deal with that. Blaine was his soul mate, they were so close on so many levels it was almost scaring. If keeping him, _this_, meant that he had to get over his infatuation and act like a friend, then that was what he would do. Hell, being just friends with someone like Blaine was more than Kurt had ever dared to hope for.

Considering all that, it wasn't much of a surprise that Blaine would be here. He seemed to have an uncanny sense for when Kurt would need his dose of caffeine and peace and almost always managed to make an appearance while Kurt was there. With a happy sigh, Kurt muttered a 'thank you' in Stacey's general direction, paid for his mocha and made his way over to his friend.

Before he even got the chance to say anything to announce his presence, Blaine had already turned around and offered him the biggest grin Kurt had ever seen on someone.

"I almost thought my sixth sense was failing me."

Kurt just rolled his eyes in response, putting his things down and making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Of course I'm here. It's Friday morning and I told you that Rachel is having a major audition next week. What did you expect to happen?"

Blaine laughed it off and took another sip from his medium drip, still grinning like world peace had just been announced.

"I'm still convinced that I have a sixth sense for when you show up here. After all, I did turn around before you even said hello, didn't I?"

Kurt couldn't help the snort that escaped him at this. "You could be bribing Stacey for information, as far as I'm aware."

"If I did, do you think I would let her use the money on those hideous shows? They don't even look all that comfortable."

Kurt smiled into his coffee. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

The moment Blaine turned to him with eyes as huge as saucers, Kurt realized what he had just said. There was nothing he could do to keep from blushing madly but he tried his best to play it cool otherwise. Friends could say something like that, right? Just because he meant it in the romantic way didn't mean that Blaine had to know that. He told Mercedes he loved her all the time.

"Y-you love me?"

Obviously, that one wouldn't work on Blaine. His best friend seemed to be set to humiliate him. Why did he have to focus on that part?

"Of course I do, Blaine. You're my best friend."

He tried his best to roll his eyes and seem as unaffected as he'd have been if he'd actually meant it like that. The blush still refused to leave his cheeks but maybe he could pass it off as being caused by the cold. Even though they were inside and had steaming coffees in their hands, the window was covered in frost from the inside as well as the outside, after all.

"I love you, too, then. Since you're my best friend."

That definitely caught Kurt's attention. The warm glint in Blaine's eyes as he said it had his blush deepening to the point where he wondered if he had any blood left that wasn't in his head. Unsure how to proceed from there, Kurt decided that it would be best to concentrate on his mocha for now. He would deal with Blaine when he was no longer cold and awake enough to think properly.

As soon as he realized that he wouldn't get a response immediately, Blaine seemed to decide that Kurt's way of handling the situation was actually pretty wise and busied himself with his medium drip. When the silence lasted longer than usual, they both got their laptops out and started to work. Luckily, Kurt's laptop hadn't suffered in the cold and was working just fine.

After half an hour of avoiding any semblance of conversation and just blankly staring at the screen trying to think of something to write for his paper, Kurt felt he needed a break. He wasn't coming up with anything, neither for his paper nor how to talk to Blaine now that they'd said that and simultaneously keep his cool. So he saved the little he had written and headed to the bathroom, more for something to do rather than out of an actual need.

He took his time examining himself in the mirror once he was done. The blush had thankfully vanished, leaving his skin as pale as usual. His hair was in place, his clothes were fashionable, the scarf he hadn't taken off because it was still a bit cold in the shop was fabulous. There was definitely nothing in his outward appearance keeping him from stepping out of that bathroom.

Except that there was. Because Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine liked the fabulous or not. He seemed a lot more toned-down than Kurt, one of those guys who could easily pass as straight and just knew how to dress themselves (after all, it wasn't written on his forehead that Blaine was addicted to Vogue). Kurt knew that shouldn't influence his fashion choices in any way. And it wasn't like he was willing to change just to impress his crush. He just needed to know if maybe there was a tiny little chance that being himself was enough to make Blaine fall for him.

Heaving a deep sigh, Kurt finally exited the bathroom and headed back to their shared table. He could keep himself together. He could be Blaine's best friend and not ruin things for them. He _could_.

When he arrived at the table, Blaine seemed even more fidgety than before. He didn't even make a comment on Kurt spending so much time in the bathroom, which he usually would have done. There was no way Kurt would ever forget the day when Blaine had told him how he didn't need to spend all that time on his appearance since he already was perfect. What he had felt back then hadn't been butterflies, more like aerial warfare in his stomach.

Worried, Kurt returned his attention to his laptop, not knowing what to say to his best friend. Blaine had seemed okay when Kurt had left for the bathroom. The silence had been a touch awkward but not as bad as now. Now Blaine just looked plain nervous and _uncomfortable_. Did he know? Did he figure that Kurt had feelings for him that were decidedly not platonic and couldn't even look him in the eyes any more without fearing he would lead him on? Oh God, what if Blaine didn't want to be friends any more because he somehow knew about Kurt's crush?

The horror he felt at that prospect left him colder than the chilly New York air. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and he definitely needed to take his mind off of the topic for a bit to gather his thoughts and be able to deal with whatever this situation would turn out to be. No matter what came out of it, this moment was going to change their friendship, probably even define it. If they could still call themselves friends afterwards, that was.

Since his paper wasn't the most appealing nor the most efficient distraction, Kurt turned his head to stare out of the window and hopefully be struck by inspiration at the sight of some badly dressed New Yorker. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone had written on the window. From the inside. It took him even longer to really get into his head what exactly had been written there.

'I meant it when I said I love you, but not as a friend.

Would you go out with me tonight?

I have tickets for Wicked

Blaine'

The second Kurt had finally wrapped his mind around the meaning behind those words, his head shot up and his eyes locked with Blaine's. The hazel eyes shone as bright as always but the rest of him screamed 'anxious'. Kurt offered him a shy smile before turning to write on the window himself, his body covering the glass so that Blaine would be unable to read what he'd written before Kurt wanted him to.

Finally, he finished up and sank back into his chair, waiting for Blaine to read his reply.

'I'd love to

I love you not as a friend, too

Kurt'

Their gazes met once Blaine had managed to tear his eyes away from what was written on the window. Before either one of them knew what was happening, they were out of their seats and locked in a tight embrace, lips moving together in a kiss passionate enough to melt every last bit of snow on the street outside.

When they finally pulled away for some much needed air they finally noticed Stacey applauding them from the other side of the room, the cloth she'd been cleaning the tables with forgotten on the floor. The boys grinned sheepishly at her before waving briefly, returning their hands to each other as soon as possible. They smiled at each other giddily before resuming their previous activity.

If someone had asked Kurt Hummel that morning if he thought that asking someone out by writing the question in the frost on a window in a coffee shop was romantic, he'd probably have snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of such an act. Now he thought it was kind of perfect.


	46. Bet

_Just a silly something I started writing a week ago and finished today in between lectures xD And once again it turned out to be a dialog-oneshot/drabbel. Read and enjoy (whoever finds the allusion to one incredibly well-written, recently finished fanfiction gets a oneshot/drabble/whatever of their choice ;) And a virtual pat on the back xD)_

**Bet**

"I bet I can make you consider the idea."

"I'd love to see that. Dogs just make a lot of mess. There'd be hair all over my clothes and we don't even have the time for such a drooling monster. If you want a pet so badly, why can't it be a cat? At least they're more or less clean."

"Cats are evil. They purr at you one minute and next thing you know there's a pair of scratch marks on your arm."

"You can't base your opinion on all cats on Grandma's cat. You know she's a bit grumpy."

"That scratch needed two weeks to heal properly."

"Cut her some slack, that cat is almost twenty."

"Still, dogs are better. They're loyal and we can take one of the less hairy breeds. And a dog would never throw up fur balls."

"Goodness. Why do you even want a dog so desperately?"

"My parents never allowed me one. I've always wanted a dog, though. And I thought now that we're living together..."

"You're really giving me the puppy dog eyes, aren't you? Making me feel guilty for not agreeing with you is not really considered fair."

"Please? Pretty, pretty please? Do you really want to deny me that one thing?"

"My God. If it makes you happy. Since it's your idea you better come up with a plan how we're going to pay for it, though."

"Yay! I've already planned it all out in case you'd say yes. I've been working on my Mom forever and even though she never wanted to have a dog in her own house she's fine with giving me a little extra money for that. Dad's fine with it, too. Dog's a man's best friend and all that. Rachel already agreed to take it when we're gone to visit our parents or something. And if Rachel's not here, either, there's the shelter right around the corner and it's really not expensive for a weekend and Josh down the hall said he'd have no problem with taking it either since he doesn't go home that often..."

"Blaine! Who did you all pull into that? We didn't even agree to getting that hypothetical dog just yet."

"I told you I'd bet on being able to convince you. You love me, right? And you want me to be happy?"

"I can't believe you'd stoop that low."

"But you still love me."

"Sometimes I ask myself why. So, you've obviously thought about that part. What about walking it?"

"Well, Central Park is not that far and I swear you won't have to get up extra early or anything, I'll walk the dog and take care of everything. You won't have to do anything, I promise."

"And how would it be _our_ dog then, Blaine? Besides, I'm up earlier than you most mornings, anyway. I guess you could convince me to take a little extra walk through Central Park if I can make a detour for that lovely little coffee shop a few streets down every now and then."

"You would do that for me? So it could really be _our_ dog?"

"As if you didn't know I'd give in. You know there are very few things I wouldn't do for you and getting a dog is well within my limits."

"I don't have the words to express how much I love you right now."

"Let me guess: I always zig when you think I'm about to zag?"

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag. Whenever I think you're the most wonderful person on this planet you have to go and say something like that and prove it. Please never stop doing that."

"I'll do my very best. And you're pretty wonderful yourself."

"Right now, I feel very much like popping in a movie and cuddling you to death on the couch. You in?"

"I'd love that. But we sort of have somewhere else to be."

"What do you mean?"

"We might have an appointment at the shelter at four."

"God, I love you. You weren't even going to put up a serious fight, were you?"

"Of course not. I know how much you've always wanted a dog. I even have a plan of my own."

"I bet it's more elaborate than mine."

"That's very well possible. Do you want to go now?"

"Do I want to- As if you don't know the answer to that one. I love you, Kurt. And not just because you agreed to get us a dog, in case you were wondering."

"I know, honey. Let's get you that dog so you can spoil him to death and leave all the responsibility to me."

"You know me too well."

"I'm aware of that. I love you, too, by the way."

"I know. Can we get a Golden Retriever? Please? I know their fur is not the shortest, but I just always pictured my future dog to be one..."

"Whatever you want, honey. As long as you're happy."

"By the way, did I win the bet?"  
>"What?"<p>

"The bet. I know I technically didn't really convince you since you were never really opposed... But if you had been, would I have won?"

"Of course, honey. You had me at the puppy dog eyes."


	47. Finn

_God, I nearly dozed off in front of my laptop writing this... But it needed to get out and be posted right now xD Just don't sue me for any grammar/spelling/etc. Mistakes ;) I swear the next one will be better (this one wasn't one of my favorites, anyway)_

**Finn**

You could say that Blaine's relationship with Finn was rather... complicated. On one hand, Blaine wanted to be in his good books. He was Kurt's stepbrother, after all, and Blaine knew how much they'd grown on each other. The sheer endless list of threats Finn had read to him when he first started dating Kurt was proof enough.

On the other hand, he had to admit that it was this bond that bothered Blaine a bit. Due to their brutal honesty policy, Blaine knew that Kurt had had a crush on Finn for the better part of his sophomore year. And even though he really wasn't jealous and knew that that crush had ended long before Kurt met Blaine (namely during that basement incident Kurt had been very reluctant to talk about) it still messed with his feelings. What were you supposed to think when the guy your boyfriend had been crushing on before you was at least twice your size and a dumb football player?

On top of that was Finn's strange behavior ever since Blaine had transferred. He'd thought they had bonded a bit over the summer; Finn had never had a problem with Blaine joining him and Burt when they were watching a game before. But all of a sudden he'd made a 180 and now all Blaine got from him were hostile vibes.

He just didn't get it. What had he done to deserve such treatment? He'd been the same as always around Finn and he hadn't done anything to hurt Kurt that would have justified such an attitude. He'd really wanted to avoid that term but there was no other word to describe it: Finn was _bullying _him. After all Kurt had been through at that school his own stepbrother was bullying his boyfriend.

Of course there was no way Blaine would ever admit that to anyone. He didn't want to cause Kurt's family problems. They were still a bit fragile and Kurt and Burt turning on Finn wouldn't make things easier on any of them. Blaine had dealt with worse and he was absolutely convinced that he could handle a few snide remarks every other day.

What he didn't expect was for it to hurt so much worse than anything that's ever happened to him at his old school. Nothing he'd ever experienced could compare to the kind of pain Finn induced, not even several broken bones. Maybe it was just because he'd never expected to be met with any of this in the Hudmel home. Everyone else had been so accepting and they already felt more like his family than his actual parents. And Finn had been alright with him, too, until the day he obviously wasn't anymore.

Now it was no secret that Blaine Anderson was a bit of a people pleaser. Perhaps even to a slightly worrying degree at times. He'd tried to act like he didn't care that he just couldn't make everyone like him but it still got to him, no matter how impossible of a concept it was. So when the rest of the New Directions accepted him without a hitch, relief left him so high he hardly noticed the way Finn tried to put him down for the first few days.

But eventually, he did notice and from then on he couldn't help but pay attention to the way Finn at least tried to be nice to everyone but him. Whenever Blaine happened to pass Finn in the Hudmel's home when neither Kurt nor his parents where around the taller boy wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

It wasn't like Blaine hadn't had people he considered friends turn on him before. It had happened fairly often when he'd first come out at his former school. And Finn hadn't even been all that close to him.

Perhaps it was more that Blaine had never felt as safe as he had at Kurt's side. Or maybe it was because Finn was his _brother_. Blaine didn't want to make Kurt choose between his boyfriend and his brother. And if Finn kept this up he'd have to take someone's side.

Of course Kurt hadn't failed to notice Finn's changed behavior. But Blaine would brush him off whenever he tried to bring it up, not wanting to let on how deeply it actually affected him. How much it reminded him of the days before Dalton. It killed him that he couldn't even talk to Kurt about it, the one person he usually told everything.

So things just built up until one day, Blaine couldn't take it anymore and blew up on the wrong person. It was only after Finn had made some sort of peace offering that Blaine could finally talk to Kurt about what had been bothering him for weeks now.

"How long exactly have you been bottling this up now?"

With a deep sigh, Blaine turned away from his punching bag to face his boyfriend. He should have known Kurt would know where to find him and not waste a minute to come here.

"Far too long, probably."

"And why didn't you talk to me rather than blow up in Sam's face?" Kurt looked thoroughly mad at him and Blaine swallowed hard under his glare.

"I didn't want to force you to choose between me and your brother. Your family is still so new and I didn't want to be the cause of any tensions."

"If anything, you wouldn't have been the cause of any tensions, Finn's inexcusable behavior would have. And I'm sure Dad would agree with me when I say that I'd prefer it if he were to feel uncomfortable about it, not you. You didn't do anything wrong."

There was a small, hopeful smile on Blaine's face. "Except that I didn't talk to you about it?"

"Except that you didn't talk to me about it. Know that I'm still mad at you for that."  
>"How mad?" Blaine knew he was skating on thin ice but in a worst case scenario he still had his puppy dog eyes as a secret weapon – he knew Kurt could never resist those. And it was definitely worth the risk to see that adoring expression on his boyfriend's face.<p>

"Not so mad that you should apologize to me. But maybe you _should _spend a thought on apologizing to Sam."

Blaine nodded slowly, trying not to let the wave of guilt he felt at the reminder of his earlier words wash over him.

"If I go now and do just that... Will you still be mad at me when I come back?"

"That depends on how adequate your apology will be."  
>Blaine could tell by his tone that Kurt wasn't actually upset anymore. His next one would be a daring move in their current situation, but he was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn't let him down.<p>

"What if I told you that my parents will be gone for a week and that they left for the airport this morning?"

The way Kurt's eyes suddenly strayed from his face and ran up and down his body was definitely very promising. Blaine had to suppress a shiver of anticipation. Hopefully Sam hadn't left the building just yet. He'd never wanted to apologize to anyone as much as he did right now, though probably not only for the right reasons.

"Let's say... See you at your house in thirty?"

The things Kurt's voice did to him when it dropped that low should probably be forbidden. All Blaine could do was nod eagerly, causing Kurt to offer him a soft smile. He quickly gathered his things and made a run for the showers, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He really needed to find Sam. And quick. They could talk about the whole Finn-situation later. Much later, if it was up to Blaine. He was pretty sure no one had ever grinned that hard whilst showering next to the McKinley locker room.


	48. Song

**Song**

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Wes?"

"If you ask me one more time, I swear to God, Blaine Anderson, I will use my gavel."  
>"No need for desperate measure."<p>

"Actually, yes. Because you've asked the same question at least five times since I've entered this room. And I've only been here for about ten minutes."

"I'm just really nervous."

"And you have absolutely no reason to be. Everyone knows he's madly in love with you. He'll love it and you'll get your happily ever after. Now could you _please _let me work on our setlist? Regionals doesn't take care of itself."

"But what if I choose the wrong song? What if I humiliate him or mess up the notes or the lyrics? Oh God, he's going to hate me..."

"Will you please shut up, Blaine? You've been our lead singer forever and you never messed up a song. You'll do fine. And I'm going to set fire to my gavel before Kurt hates you, no matter what song you choose."

"I'll shut up if you promise me one thing, Wes."

"Oh, fine! And what is that? Hurry up, I want to get back to my setlist."  
>"Promise me you'll tell me if you think I've made a stupid song choice? Because knowing me I'll probably be over-the-top or inappropriate or..."<br>"Blaine. I'm your friend. Of course I wouldn't let you make a fool of yourself in front of Kurt. Now choose a song and think about what you're going to say and let me do my work."

"Oh my God. I didn't even think of that! What _am _I going to say? I can't just serenade him and then stand there in silence. Oh my God. Wes, you know how bad I'm with words when I'm not singing! I'm gonna screw this up and I'm gonna lose him and why did I ever think this was a good idea, I should just-"

"Blaine Anderson, will you shut up this instant! You're not _that _badwith words. It's going to be fine. You could choke on your words and stutter like an idiot and he'd still love you."

"Oh God, what _if _I choke on my words and start stuttering? Wes, what-

Mprfgh."

"Nod if you can promise me to not start talking again the minute I take my hand from your mouth. Okay, fine. Now you'll listen to me. You can do that. Kurt loves you and you love Kurt. And you don't have to serenade him, you could just walk up to him and tell him and he'd be over the moon. But you _wanted _to do that for him, so man up and grab your iPod and pick a goddamn song. And when you've done that you come back here and show me which one you chose and then we're going to work on it with the rest of the Warblers. Everything will be perfect and I can finally get back to my setlist. Okay?

...

You know you can talk again, right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah of course."

"Now what do you do?"

"I grab my iPod and go to my room and think about a song to serenade Kurt with and then come back to show you?"

"Good boy. Now off you go."

3 days later...

"I think encouraging him to sing Teenage Dream might have been your worst choice in life so far, Wes. Including that time you thought it would be funny to cover your hand in honey before you shook someone's hand. Or the time you left a marshmallow in the microwave for five whole minutes."

"You're right. What compelled me to do that? Don't you think they need to come up for air sometime soon? David, what are we going to do? I can't have our lead singer die from a lack of oxygen so shortly before a competition!"

"Regionals is in, like, two months. If Blaine should really die right now we'd still have plenty of time to replace him. Chill, Wes. Let the boy have his fun."  
>"Just because you won't take our competitions seriously, Jeff-"<p>

"Oh look, they're finally pulling aw- Oh no, they're just taking a quick breath. Sorry, false alarm. They're back to sucking face."

"Great. How am I supposed to make a setlist and have us ready for Regionals if two of our best singers are too busy shoving their tongues down each others' throat to actually practice? I created a monster!"

"A cute monster, though."

"A Klainster."

"Did you know that Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine and Neon create fireworks when they're put together? And do you know what that combination reads? KLaINe!"

"You've spent too much time in that chemistry lab, dude..."

"Do you think they still notice us? Or will they like, you know, make out and lose their shirts or something while we're still standing here?"

"Warblers! There will be order in the choir room!"  
>"Now you've scared them away! Look at what you've done, Wes!"<p>

"Kurt! Blaine! Get back in here immediately! We need to-"

"Chill, Wes. We can still win Regionals if we practice tomorrow instead of today. Imagine the stage chemistry when they sing that song now that they're together."

"I guess you're right..."

"We could play UNO, what do you say?"  
>"Can I use the gavel?"<br>"Yes, you may use the gavel."

"Then I'm in. "

"Off to Thad's room!"

"Did you hear me? Fireworks!"

"We know, Nick, we know."

"Maybe Thad didn't hear you."

"Hey! Don't send him my way! Jeff, he's your best friend, you put up with the science stuff!"

"What? No, I've heard this like fifty times already..."

"Look, they're over there now!"

"Who?"

"Klaine!"

"Are they still kissing?"

"Looks like it..."

"I'm impressed. That's got to be like thirty minutes straight or something..."  
>"I really created a monster, didn't I, David?"<br>"I'm afraid you did."

"It was the damn song. I should have just let him sing Somewhere Only We Know. Then everyone would be in tears now but we could at least practice."

"Be happy that he didn't settle for When I Get You Alone..."

"I guess you're right, it could have been worse."


End file.
